My Determination
by khstar
Summary: Frisk wants to live life with her family, but the resets begin to weigh on her spirits. Struggling with daily family life and the constant fear of being reset; she searches for a way to find the last timeline. Female Frisk. Time jumps. One-shots? I'm one of Those writers. I will stop updating at any moment. Sorry. Possible Frisk&Sans. Possible Frisk&Asriel.
1. Chapter 1

The grass beneath me was cold. I brushed my fingers across it back and forth.

The stars always looked better on the mountain. I'd been staring at them for a while now. The trek up was more than difficult in the dark but I had to sneak out to come. Any other time I was away from home for too long and someone would be calling.

Not that I disliked it. Well that was sort of a lie. Sometimes it could be smothering.

Most days I could live through it. Other days…

Well here I was wasn't I?

Just the thought of living through this another time made me want to scream. I tried so hard to _forget_.

But I couldn't.

Sure you can forget _some_ things. Like, when was that time I got on the wrong bus? Or, when was it that I forgot to feed the pet rock?

You can't forget important things though. My 18th birthday already? Right… Asgore wants to teach me to drive? Again…

Oh that new movie's out! I'm not laughing? Sorry I've just heard that joke so many times…

I put a hand to my forehead. This was endless.

Tears pricked at my eyes and I shuddered.

What would happen if I actually grew old? Someday when I'm an old lady will I wake up in a bed of flowers the next day?

I couldn't keep living like this. I couldn't go another day thinking about the future like it was the past. How could anyone live like this?

And then there was that evil to think of. The damned thing that used me.

Even her memories I had to live with. Memories of my body doing so much harm and causing so much pain.

Each day I had to look upon their faces as if I was a sinless being. Each day I had to ponder if anyone recalled the things I'd done. If they did, did they see my face? Did they realize I wasn't in control?

They looked at me with such love it hurt.

I wanted to be happy. Anyone would want to be happy. Yet here I was living a lie. Keeping secrets from the people I loved.

Sometimes I swear I could see questioning in Sans' eyes. Did he have the same nightmares I did? Did he know what evil I'd done?

I cared for him **so** much. He was the first monster I met that treated me like normal. Not that I didn't love my mom but when I first fell I was so done with mothers. I was done being a helpless little kid with nowhere to go.

He made me laugh and watched over me with a lightness that made me warm inside.

Yet those flashes of suspicion on his face made me cringe. Was it all an act for him too? Was he just pretending to care about me for Mom?

I just didn't know.

I couldn't bear to ask him either. The truth would kill me.

Deep down I realized he figured out about the timelines. I'd slip up every now and then like an idiot.

But if he knew about that evil thing lying in wait. No I couldn't bear that.

It was one thing living with the fact this was all temporary. A place keeper in my eternal life.

But if Sans lived knowing that very same thing.

I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

I had to stop this somehow. I had to find a way to end this stupid cycle.

Finally I pushed up from the ground. I could do nothing here.

I stretched for a moment before reaching down for my bag. I stepped on something sharp and lost my balance.

Darkness swallowed me. When did I?

The world above me slipped away.

 _Hehehe. You IDIOT!_


	2. Chapter 2

The tall grass tickled my face as I walked through. It made me shiver.

Finally I made it to my small grass bed. I sighed and flopped on top of it. It was kind of nice for a grass bed. I'd made it a few days ago in the hopes of hiding out from Undyne.

It had worked so far but she spotted me on the way back from Gerson's. I had the unfortunate luck of slipping on a puddle and getting nicked by one of her spears.

So now I had to use what I'd just bought from Gerson! I took a sip of some Sea Tea and frowned at the blood on my arm.

A chill ran through me as I pulled off my sweater.

"Gah!" The gash in my arm was much deeper than I thought. The tea had helped the pain but it looked like it was still bleeding. Looking around I realized that grass was not a bandage option.

Well there was no way I could rip my own jeans and the sweater was just out of the question. I shrugged it back on and fell back onto my bed.

I stared at the twinkling rocks in the ceiling for a moment.

I would have to stay here a bit longer to save up more items. It didn't really bother me much. It was rather pretty here; if a bit chilly.

I turned to lay on my good arm and stared at the tall grass. Occasionally the tips of it would sway from a mysterious wind.

After some point I fell asleep.

The wetness in the air made my dreams cold. I patted along a row of Echo Flowers but they didn't say anything. Finally I came to the last one. I knelt down to hear it.

 _Pfffft!_

I blinked in surprise before doubling over in laughter.

 _Uh huh huh! Uh huh huh!_

I gasped as another flower began to laugh with me. That sounded like-

 _Steeven!_

I clapped my hands at the flowers as I laughed harder. How did they know about Steven?

It was impossible. These flowers had never heard a TV before.

"Oh right…" I knelt down to caress a petal. "You've never seen the surface."

"And they never will." I spun to see **her**.

 _Noooooooooo!_

She pulled up a flower ever so slowly. Her hair hung over her eyes but her smile never wavered.

 _Nooooooooo!_

 _Nooooo!_

 _Nooooooo!_

A chorus of flowers sounded and my hands flew to my ears. She stopped them one by one. Pulling at the stems or slicing them with her knife. Her red eyes glowed underneath her bangs.

"S-stop it!"

"Ahahahaha…" Her laughter sent chills up my spine and I watched in horror as she went down the line of Echo Flowers.

I ran towards her trying to pull her hands away from them but she swiped at my fingers and I jumped back.

"Please don't!" Tears flew from my eyes as the echo of the flowers began to die.

 _Wait… What are you doing?_

My head turned to the last flower. It wasn't blue. It was yellow. It's pleading face had tears in it's eyes.

 _I-I'm on your side remember?_

I ran towards Flowey just as Chara did. Her knife was ready, pointing straight for him.

So I threw my body onto Flowey.

I gasped as I sprung up. My chest hurt. I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest.

"Human! Are-" I screamed at the sudden yell and clutched onto my body waiting for some sort of attack.

"Hey, kid…" I jumped at the tender touch to my shoulder but the soft voice made me open my eyes.

I blinked up at the distraught face of Papyrus. Confused I looked around the room and realized Sans was at my side. I shied away from his touch by instinct but my heart began to calm. I was in their home. A blanket pooled over my knees and I noticed I was on the couch.

"I-I…" I turned back to Papyrus who was still quiet. "Sorry… I just… I had a bad dream." I tried to chuckle but my body was still shaking.

Sans slowly rubbed a circle on my back and I let out a shaky breath. It was just a dream.

"You should eat something. It might make you feel better." I nodded and tried to smile at Papyrus.

"Right! I'll make you some special spaghetti human!" Papyrus quickly regained his spirits and went straight to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I yelled back trying to get the shake from my voice.

I let out another slow breath as Sans patted my head.

"I patched up your arm. For a minute I thought…" I placed a hand to my head as well.

His cool touch calmed me even more.

"Thanks…"

* * *

 _SU reference cause I'm a dork_


	3. Chapter 3

They were cleaned up. Still a skinny mess but I was surprised they got both to come together. Last I remembered I was being towed out of town with the other hot on our tail to drag me back.

Smiles everywhere nonetheless.

The woman opened her arms to me and I frowned. The man's eyes looked back and forth between me and the monsters behind me. The frantic movement made my skin crawl.

My stomach churned painfully and I held down the urge to clutch it.

 **Don't be such a baby.** The voice in my head echoed ominously.

"We found her parents. They were extremely worried when she went missing a few months ago. Several search parties turned up nothing. It's a miracle you even found her." I stared at the tall man beside my parents. His voice was loud and obnoxious. He was highly decorated; probably to intimidate the monsters but the effort was obviously lost on them.

"I see…" Toriel's hand on my shoulder squeezed me for a moment and my pounding heart calmed just a bit.

"So what's your point?" Sans stood beside us but his usual smile was gone.

"These are her proper parents." Wow he actually just stood there. Did someone hand him everything in life? No one was impressed with his dominant display.

"Come here honey! We've come to take you home!" The woman laughed and motioned me to come. Her voice was as piercing as ever. She had a huge purple rock on her finger. Her hair was even recolored. The red lipstick made her teeth look too yellow.

Toriel tensed and slowly her grip on me loosened.

No. I wasn't backing down. Not from these _people_.

 **Finally.**

"I missed the search parties." I stared at the tall man whose scowl just made him look ignorant. "Were they the first week I was locked outside? Or a few weeks later when I was locked in the backyard?" I turned to the couple who shut up in record time. You could time the beginning of their ticks.

"What?" The tall man finally looked down at me.

 **Humans are so simple.**

"Are you listening, soldier? Were you briefed for this?" I crossed my arms over my chest to mimic his pose. I rose my chin up when he didn't move.

"Well I…" He shuffled his feet around clearly annoyed.

"I think I lived outside for a good month or two. I didn't hear any parties. In fact my way up the mountain took me at least a week or haven't you seen it?" I was in and out of stores not once did anyone recognize me not once did anyone question my wellbeing. By the time I reached the top of the mountain I was ready to disappear. No one could make me forget that.

The tall man turned to the couple, "Who exactly are you two?" Toriel's hand returned to my shoulder and I unconsciously sighed.

"W-we're her parents!" The woman looked to me for help then to the tall man hovering over her. "S-she was a bad kid! I had to punish her somehow! They always say not to be hitting your kids so I didn't!"

" **So you locked her outside?** " The tall man's sudden yell made me jump. Toriel pulled me close and Sans stepped in front of us.

"That ain't bad! She always wondered off anyways so it's not my fault she didn't get supper!"

The lanky man stepped forward, "We told her not to be going anywhere but anytime you tried to call her back inside she was off doing god knows what!" The tall man gripped his arm to hold him back. "We are here to get our kid and then y'all are ganna stick to your agreement!" The man pushed his way toward me but even the taller one couldn't stop the sudden fear spreading through them.

"Stay away from the kid." Sans stopped them both in their tracks. "Or your ganna have a bad time." They blanched.

Suddenly I was seeing Sans from my memories. Staring at me with his glowing eye. My insides knotted and my stomach dropped.

I think the woman screamed. Or maybe it was me.

* * *

 _I hope I don't confuse anyone but hey_


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" I looked down through the branches to see Sans.

"Climbing trees." I'd been outside for a while so how come he was popping up now?

"Does that really seem safe?" I frowned as I hung my head upside down.

I had a firm grip of the tree between my hands and between my legs. "Mind your own beeswax bonehead!"

His eye sockets did that annoyed thing and I laughed. "Nyeh heh heh! I am the great tree climber!" I laughed some more as I swung my body to reach for another branch.

"Kid…" My fingers only brushed against it and I swung back to my original spot. I was a too short to reach.

Where to strike next? I looked around and realized Sans was still watching me from the ground. I pulled myself up on the branch my legs were wrapped around and turned my back to him.

"Watch this Sans!" I let myself lean back and let my legs hold me onto the branch. I waved my free hands at Sans but he didn't seem impressed.

"Your ganna fall numbskull!" I stuck my tongue out at him. _Pffft!_

He looked kind of mad. "I'm telling Tori!" He turned on a dime and my heart lept out of my chest.

"Wait! Don't tell **please**!" I tried to pull myself back up as fast as I could. I pulled my leg up and reached for the branch but my hand missed.

I fell back down but only one leg was holding me right. "Ah!" I yelled as I began to slip from my branch. I looked down at the ground and suddenly realized maybe I **was** too high.

My leg slipped off and I flipped over onto the one beneath me. It caught me in the stomach and my air whooshed out. The pain blinded me and I had no time to grab onto anything so I dropped again with a _snap_. I curled in on myself waiting for the ground to meet me.

"Frisk!" I opened my eyes when my body suddenly froze. My vision was blue and I tried to rub my eyes but I couldn't move. With another blink my body touched the ground gently and Sans ran over to me.

I put a hand to my burning stomach and groaned. "I told you it was dangerous!" I laid out on the ground and tried to breathe out.

"You're the one who made me fall!" Sans knelt beside me and put a finger to my cheek. I jerked away at the sudden pain I felt. "Oowww!"

"You're bleeding." I waved him away as he tried to coddle me.

"Go away!" Sans frowned and knocked on my forehead.

"Don't be hardheaded."

"Don't be a nark." He finally cracked a smile and I burst into laughter which made him laugh to. "I hope I don't have a _mark_." I raised up my shirt to inspect it.

"H-hey! Don't just go lifting your shirt up!" I raised a brow at him as I gently touched the raised skin across my stomach.

"What are you, scared of tummies?" I laughed thinking of a joke, "Are you scared of Temmies?" Laughing helped me forget the painful scratch I had.

"You're ridiculous." Sans had a hand covering his eyes and it looked like his cheeks were turning bluer and bluer.

"Noh I'm Temmie!" I used my hand to squish my cheeks together but I forgot about my cut.

I flinched and Sans pulled my hand away. "Let me see it Temmie." I laughed as he poked around the painful spot on my face.

He turned my face this way and that before pulling away. "Now the ultimate Temmie!" I snorted as his hands pressed the edges of my stomach; thinking he was going to tickle me.

His face definitely looked a little blue. I guess it was a skeleton thing.

"That tree really got you. We'll have to clean it before Toriel gets home." Finally I jumped up and squeezed Sans.

"Yes! If she finds out she'll never let me play outside again! Thank you Sans!" I would have hugged him tighter but my stomach really hurt. So instead I just squished his head against my shoulder.

"F-Frisk! We have to hurry!" I skipped away from him and began to make my way back home.

"Ok, ok!" I started to run but I realized Sans was taking his normal speed.

"You can't even hurry lazybones!"

* * *

 _I wanted to post something happy since I noticed these were a tad sad_


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the many clothes before me with a frown. Everything was so outrageous looking. Toriel had brought me along to shop with her. It wasn't like it was the first time or anything but I still got a little nervous asking for things. Sometimes I remembered my life before I fell into the Underground. I couldn't even remember a calm time in my life before then. Everything was always an argument or yelling. Nothing was ever right unless I was alone and far away from the people I refused to call _parents_.

"My child, where are you?" Toriel called to me from afar and I skipped over.

"Right here Mom." I popped out from behind a rack of clothes to see her eyeing a pink shirt.

"What do you think of this?" I was wary until she turned it around to reveal a small cutesy skull on the front. The glitter was a bit much so I rubbed it between my fingers before inspecting the damage.

"I like it." I smiled at her and she nodded before putting it over her arm. She had a few other shirts as well which I guessed was a collection for Sans, Papyrus, and me.

I began to look off on my own again and found some sparkly overalls. It wasn't glitter they were just a special sparkly fabric. I rubbed it wondering if it was scratchy but it wasn't bad. I picked one up and held it against myself. I never would have done something like this with those _people_. Even if my eyes lingered on something for too long they would yell at me.

"Find something dear?" I nodded as Toriel came to look at them. She grabbed it from my hands and looked through the rack. "These might be too long for you." She pulled another pair out and handed it to me and I looked myself over again. "Do you like it dear?"

I smiled and nodded to her excitedly. She laughed and placed them over her arm as well.

So I skipped off to look somewhere else. I could see plainly colored shirts here so why couldn't they make plain pink and purple shirts in the other part? All the pictures on the other clothes made me uneasy. Most of them had lots of flowers and if I stared at them for too long I was scared I'd see Flowey's face.

I picked up a blue shirt with a picture of a cool dinosaur on it. I held it up to me but it looked too big. I turned to look for Toriel to help me find the right size but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the shirt again before moving to look at the rest of the clothes. There was big jackets like Sans'. I tugged on the sleeve of one to test the similarities and was surprised at how soft it was. They looked as big as Sans'. I tilted my head. Maybe?

On the rack below them were smaller ones. They looked as small as me. There was a bright orange one that looked really cool though so I put my dino shirt aside and pulled the jacket off the rack. I stuffed my arms through it but didn't zip it up cause Sans never did.

"Oh my child." I heard Toriel chuckle at me and I turned to wave at her. The orange sleeve slid over my hand and wobbled as I waved. "I think that one is too big for you." I looked at myself and realized it hung as long as my shorts did. I huffed and plopped my arms at my sides.

Toriel chuckled at me again and helped me out of it before inspecting the rest of the jackets. "You like these jackets dear?" I was a bit embarrassed to say that I was looking at them because of Sans so I shrugged and looked to my feet. I wanted to say yes but I didn't want to seem like a copycat to Sans.

"I like this." I went to the shirt I had left and raised it up to her. She checked the tag and looked around for where I had found it. I pulled her over to it and she picked one out. She knelt down to hold it over me and I smiled because it looked much better.

"Let us go try some of this on ok?" I held her hand as she led me back through the sparkly clothes and into a changing room. I hadn't noticed other clothes with her until she separated her pile into two.

"You try these on and I will try these on. Is that ok?"

There were pretty patterns on the clothes she had so I nodded, "mhm."

I picked up the first piece of clothing and looked it over. Some type of purple dress shirt thingy. I pulled my clothes off and it on and realized it sat right above my knees.

"Put these on with it Frisk." Toriel pulled up some thin pants and I shrugged them on and under my dress. They only went to my ankles but I felt much better wearing them with the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and turned picking up the edges of the dress. I looked pretty! Toriel smiled at me threw the mirror wearing a purple shirt that matched my dress but hers was really shiny. I turned and ran my hand over the fabric and smiled at the softness.

"It's **so** pretty!" I smiled up at her and her cheeks turned pink.

"Really? Does it suit me? It is not too much?" The shirt opened up by her chest which was rare to see but it made her look really nice. Instead of looking like she normally did all closed up; she looked happier.

"It's um…" I thought for a moment trying to think of a word. "It's so nice I-" I leaned over to pull up my dress. "I could never pull it off!" I tried to get out of the dress but sadly I was stuck. Luckily it made Toriel laugh even more so when she helped me get free I was only slightly embarrassed.

"Frisk you are such a silly child." My face warmed up and I looked at my feet. Toriel put a hand to my chin and pulled my face back up. She placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and I smiled.

"I love you dear. Now let's hurry so we can get back to the boys." I nodded and stuck to my mission of trying on clothes. I finally felt like I was part of a family. A family that loved me so much no matter what I did. Surely it was something special to feel so loved even if you were just trying on clothes. Whatever it was filled me with warmth and I couldn't stop smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bleh…" I peeled off a small bandage on my finger with a grimace. I'd left it on for a day and it already made me finger sticky. The small cut I had didn't look much better either but if I so much as breathed on it wrong it hurt.

Honestly I didn't even know where it came from. One minute I was getting juice from the fridge and the next thing I know I had a dot of blood on my finger.

"One of your monster friends do that?" I turned a glare to the guy sitting beside me. I had long since stopped trying to defend myself to him. He chuckled as he stared me down.

I turned away with a sigh and turned up my music with the switch hidden behind my neck. I tried to focus on it and the board instead of the asswhole.

"I bet they love when you get hurt. You probably like it too. You're all just a big freak family." I knew the teacher could hear him. She always got that pained expression on her face when she did. But like me she couldn't bear to take any action toward it. I wanted to resent her but I couldn't muster up the hate for it. She was just scared. Like me.

He wasn't a small guy but his pure lack of emotion towards others made me so uneasy around him. I just wish he'd leave me alone in peace for once.

Never had I said an ill word to him. Never had I so much as stared at him. So why did he chose me to pick on?

"I saw your cow the othe-" Ignore it. Ignore it. _Ignore it._

I leaned over the desk and put a hand into my hair. It was so long now that I could hide my face if I used the perfect angle. I reached behind my neck to pull up my headphone and stuff it into my ear. Music was all that helped me cope in times like this. Instead of focusing on his deep voice I focused on the silly Disney music playing.

 _I don't know when, I don't know how,_

 _but I know something starting right now._

 _Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be,_

 _part of your world._

I let out a careful breath. Much better. Listening to the song made me think of the first time we watched it. Our family movie night was sort of a tradition. Sadly it had shortened to once a month now but it was still great to all sit together and watch something. The Little Mermaid was actually one of Papyrus' favorites. Well actually all the Disney movies were his favorite. He always claimed that each one was better than the last even if we watched the same one twice.

I daydreamed about Papyrus singing Disney songs off key and it lifted my spirits. We should really have some type of karaoke party. I imagined Pap singing loudly to some ridiculous song with Sans watching. I wonder if I could convince Sans to sing? Maybe if I got Papyrus to ask him?

I pondered it for a moment when I felt an uneasy twitch in my arm. I turned to the jerk next to me. His hand was raised and I narrowed my eyes, "Don't touch me."

I dared him with a look. I wasn't above faking an injury at this point. Sure I only had a few months of high school left but I was at my limits with this creep. I knew I wouldn't get much of a response back from the teachers if I claimed he just "bothered" me.

I had thought about telling Toriel or Sans but by the time I got home I was in a totally different mindset. I just forgot about it. Besides Toriel would cause massive drama if she found out. Once, I had told her that my teacher wouldn't let me do a essay on monsters and she **flipped** out.

Her death stare must have been passed on to me because the creep backed off with a frown. Serves him right.

The sound of a vibrating phone made the teacher look in our direction. I stared at her and leaned back onto my hand.

"Rene is that a cellphone?"

"Nope." Through my peripheral I could see him throw it onto his lap. Seriously?

"Rene bring me your phone." Holy shit she was actually making him obey rules?

"I don't have a phone." He waved his hands around and I raised my brows.

"Just give me your phone."

"I don't have one!" His yell made me cringe.

"Don't make me call security." Really? Over a phone?

The idiot stood up abruptly and marched his phone over to her. Before he came back though he turned to look at me. "I don't see why I have to give my phone when she's listening to music."

I clenched my fists. What a fucking asswhole!

The teacher simply stared at me in confusion so I took a slow breath. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"She's listening to music." He pointed at me and the teacher and I stared at one another.

"I don't see anything." The jerk's face twisted with anger.

"Because she's hiding it!" My heart was pounding enough as it was I didn't need any more yelling.

Calmly the teacher turned back to me, "Are you listening to music?" I was conflicted. Lie and keep up this baby's crying or own up like an honest human being.

"Yes." I reached behind my back and popped out my headphones. I walked over and placed my iPod into the teacher's hand and turned on a dime to go back to my seat. Now everyone can move on.

A bit shocked, apparently, they both stood there before bleakly going back to their normal spots. I tried not to grit my teeth as he sat beside me. What a fucking child!

I drummed my fingers along the desk for the rest of the class. Since I didn't have anything to distract me I was forced to think of other things. Hopefully the teacher would give me iPod back right after class. Usually they did in my experience of being quiet and invisible.

When the bell rung I put away my things slowly so any witnesses would leave just in case the teacher was wary of getting in trouble herself.

"Can I have my iPod back?" I asked as politely as I could but she didn't even look up at me.

"You can get it from the office at the end of the day." I was frozen for a moment. Seriously?

She didn't move her eyes from her papers so I left.

I was beyond crushed. I was so upset and frustrated with the situation. Of all the times to grow a backbone she chose now? What the hell man?! I wasn't the trouble maker here so why was I getting punished? I was actually honest instead of big cry baby.

I sulked for the rest of the day. I went back and forth with my emotions to being highly annoyed to furious to just plain depressed. Finally the last bell rung and I went straight to the office.

"I need to pick up my iPod." My foot tapped the floor impatiently but they couldn't see that from the desk.

"What's your name?"

"Frisk Dreemurr."

The lady looked through a drawer before looking back up to me. "You're going to need an adult to pick this up." The fuck did you ask my name for then?

I might have twitched, "Mmmkay."

I turned to walk out of the building immediately pulling my phone out. I tried Sans but he didn't answer. I contemplated leaving it but there was no way I wasn't getting it back. So I tried him again and he finally picked up.

"Hey kid what's up?"

"Sans can you come over here? Like, right now?" I was obviously impatient and furious so my voice must have shook.

"What's wrong?" I groaned into the phone suddenly feeling terrible.

"Don't get me started! Can you please just come to the school? I was-"

"Hey." I jumped slightly at the touch to my shoulder but it was Sans. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and frowned at his concerned face.

I ran a hand through my bangs, "Sorry. It's nothing serious I just… Ugh, I was listening to music in class and this kid ratted me out! I didn't make a big deal about it or anything but they said I can't have my iPod back unless I have an adult and Mom does-" Sans put a hand back to my shoulder to shut me up.

"Relax kid we'll get it back." I frowned realizing my eyes were prickling with tears. I was just so frustrated lately with that stupid jerk always bothering me!

So I grabbed onto Sans' sleeve as he shuffled back into the school. Now I felt like an idiot. I must look like a total cry baby brat!

We did the whole song and dance with names again but she was staring between Sans and I.

"How old are you sir?" I raised a brow at her but Sans was unfazed as always.

"24 you?" I tried not to smile as the lady blushed.

"That's none of your business sir. Do you have some type of ID?" Wow today was a bit much for me. It was almost like people were intentionally giving me a hard time.

Sans pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it over, "I could pull out a tooth for you if you need to check that." I blinked up at him as he smiled at her. Someone was just as pissy as me apparently.

"N-no that's ok! Here you go." She handed him my iPod along with his card but he continued to stare at her as he handed it over to me. I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into my pocket as I looked between them.

Nobody moved so I shoved his card back into his pocket and I grabbed Sans arm. I dragged him away from the school before it could get any more tense.

"What was that about?" I finally let go of him to straighten my backpack.

Sans shrugged looking across the parking lot, "I hate human school."

I laughed as we made our way home. "Tell me about it." It was about a 30 minute walk home but it was better than being crammed into a school bus. It was a bit hot out though so I struggled with my jacket for a moment. Sans offered a hand and I shrugged off my backpack.

"Jeez kid what's in here another Frisk?" I laughed as I pulled off my jacket and tied it around my waist. I tried to grab my backpack back but Sans just put it over his shoulder and shrugged. I couldn't argue against that so I finally pulled out my iPod. I sighed as I put my headphone back in its rightful place.

"So what's the deal with the kid who tattled?"

I spun my other headphone around my finger. "He's massive fucking jerk. I hate him." I turned back to look at Sans as we walked. He frowned as I explained what happened. "The only reason he even said anything was because he got caught on his cellphone." I suddenly remembered my own. "Oh, I forgot to text Papyrus."

I tapped out, 'On the way home.' I was so out of routine today.

"Sounds like a tool."

I groaned, "You have no idea. He's not even worth a thought in my head." I literally waved the thoughts away. I couldn't think about him without making my blood boil.

"Sorry I called you so suddenly. I was just so annoyed with the whole situation." I sighed and continued to play with my headphones.

"It's fine. You can call me whenever and I'll deal with it." Sans sounded so serious I found myself blushing.

I twirled a headphone between my fingers for a moment. "T-thanks. I just have a few more months and then I'll be done so I'm sure I can handle it." I shrugged and focused my thoughts on the future. I still wasn't sure what to do after high school but taking basic college classes took like 4 years right? Plenty of time to decide after that.

"Right…" Sans came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He squeezed me tightly to his side with his usual grin and I laughed.

"So what are we watching on movie night this weekend?"

* * *

 _lol true story i had a grown dude bully me my senior year_

 _but anyways -i hope yall are ready for some smut?_

 _cause yeah ive tried to prepare yall enough but I write in random spurts_

 _so i don't want to catch anyone off guard with a teenage or adult Frisk because she was a kid the last chap... I'll warn you once more at the beginning of the chapter with smut but yeah i don't need any tumblr drama so love you k bye_


	7. Chapter 7

_sike no smut today but a small surprise?_

 _maybe 2mrw I'll do it cause its a tad long, or maybe not_

* * *

I didn't think anyone would be home but Frisk was conked out on the couch. I mean **really** conked.

Kid didn't even bother to lay down; her head was lolled back on the cushion, her mouth open and everything. I debated going up to my room but I'd been alone all day. I was skeleton enough to admit I was bonely.

So I plopped down beside her. Was that drool? Wasn't it 5 in the afternoon how the hell was she this tired?

I must have brushed against her because she took in a breath and began to stretch. She peeked at me with a yawn and I felt a little guilty.

"Hey." Frisk rolled her neck on her shoulders with a grimace.

"Hey." I took a closer look at her realizing her hair was pulled up. That didn't happen often. I _had_ been wondering about where she was disappearing to lately. She claimed she'd taken an extra college class but I knew that wasn't true. I followed her a couple of times but she never made it to school. I'd seen her sneak into Burgerpants place and even Muffets but I never stuck around long enough to see her come back out. I didn't want to get caught spying on her so I never brought it up.

I gave an exaggerated sniff as I scratched my chin, "Do you smell fries?" That didn't mean I couldn't tease her about it though.

Frisk turned to me with a hand clutching her shoulder. "F-fries?!" She rubbed at it for a moment before groaning. Whatever work she'd been doing must have been pretty straining.

"What's up? Can't _shoulder_ it?" Frisk groaned and put a hand to her face.

" **No~** I can't." She sighed before tensing and jumping off the couch. "I know! Pop my back!"

Taken back I tried to dodge her quick hands as they reached for me. "Uh… What?" She gripped the sleeve of my jacket and pulled me off the couch with her before I could escape.

"Pop my back!" I stared at her smiling face in confusion. No clue what she was talking about.

"Pop your back?"

"Yeah you know how guys do it!" I swallowed my sudden jealousy as she gripped her wrists and pulled them towards her chest. "You know!?" I tried not to laugh at the ridiculous face she was making.

"I'm still lost here kid." She pouted for a moment before grabbing my hands. Jesus she was warm.

"Ok hold yourself like this." She made me mimic her with my hands gripping onto my wrists.

"Ok?" She turned around and stood beside me. I watched her warily not really getting what she meant.

"Ok what you do is put your hands like that against my back." Against her back? How was that supposed to work? I nodded regardless. "And then your just ganna squeeze _super_ hard!" She pulled to hands toward her again and scrunched her face up. I had to laugh this time and she jumped in excitement. "Ok let's do it!"

I froze when she threw herself onto me. Did I miss something? She hugged me tightly for a moment and I thought I was ganna turn to dust. You'd think skeletons didn't have hearts, but something was pounding in my ears and making me feel ridiculously warm.

"Put your arms like I said!" She patted my back and I tried to focus but it was hard with her head right beside mine. Her breath tickled my neck and I tried not to shiver.

"L-like this?" I tried to copy the wrist thing but I was still confused.

"Yeah but move your hands down just a bit." I could feel her spine against rub my knuckles. "Now all you do is push your hands against my back or basically just squeeze really tight. You'll know when it pops." I was frozen again as she snuggled against my neck. Did she realize she was doing that?

"Uh…"

"Squeeze dang it!" Well if that's what she wanted.

I tried to do it gently but nothing happened.

"Harder than that!" Unconsciously I squeezed when her hand gently brushed against my skull.

 _Pop! Pop! SNAP! Pop!_

"Holy shit!" I instantly jumped away from her after hearing and **feeling** multiple pops.

"Hahaha! Relax I'm fine." She bent over herself and tried to stretch more. "Actually I think I need you a few more times."

Was I being pranked? Surely I was being pranked. Frisk jumped my bones again and I grunted. I must be being pranked.

"Ok this time try at the top." She pointed a hand to her back and I tried not to stare at her for too long. She was right beside me again. I stared into her big brown eyes for a moment. She was so close I could feel her breath on my face.

I turned my head away from her and positioned my hands. "Here?"

"Yeah." She took in a breath and I squeezed her tightly again. I was distracted by the feel of her chest pressing into me to listen to the chorus of pops. How could someone so tiny feel this squishy? Thank god skeletons couldn't get boners. Well, those kind anyway.

"Go down a bit." I complied finally giving up on the situation.

She sighed when I finished and I wasn't sure what to do. Surely by now my face would express any emotion I tried to hide. She still clung to me and I realized I could actually feel her heartbeat. It pounded against my ribs gently and I froze.

She gave me a squeeze before pulling away, "I think you got them all." I tried not to stare at Frisk so I looked down and stuffed my hands into my pockets. She repeated her stretches before throwing herself on the couch. "Thanks Sans."

She curled into a ball with her head on the armrest and yawned. I sighed and plopped back into my spot beside her. She peeked at me again and shuffled around before throwing me the remote.

"You can change it I'm going back to bed." She turned her face to the cushions and surely enough she was asleep in record time. Jeez this kid...

Her soft snores made me smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning! Girl smooches.**_

* * *

There was a mixture of monsters at the small house. Monsters never stopped amazing me. They were so different from each other. Not once had I ever heard a monster speak of another in a bad light. It was heartwarming.

The little party was nice. Little lights decorated the walls haphazardly and empty drinks were scattered on any flat surface. Every little crowd would laugh or yell out excitedly. Monsters were a very energetic group only a select few were introverts. I loved it. They always were a tight community and cared for one another even if they'd never met.

Of course that didn't mean all monsters were angels. Like Scraggy who had ditched me as soon as we set foot inside. Little shit.

So here I was wondering around the kitchen trying not to be rude. A few monsters stared at me but quickly lost interest. I found it funny how no one ever seemed to care about how I was the last human who had fallen into the Underground. In fact I was starting to wonder if anyone recognized me at all. Monsters didn't get hung up on things like humans did apparently. Well except the few who followed Mettaton.

I peeked into the fridge to find something to drink. There was something that looked promising so I pulled it out only to frown when I realized I needed a bottle opener.

I looked around the small sink and debated on looking through the drawers but I thought that was pushing my luck. I could just imagine it now, 'Did you see the human snooping around at the party?'

I shook my head. I was just being unreasonable.

"Need some help?" I blinked at the monster beside me. She seemed to be twice my size with a deep rich purple skin color. Her hair was a soft teal that you could even faintly make out along her arms. Her chest was another story as the hair could not be missed. She had an elegant patch of hair that curved over her chest and under her shoulders. You might have been able to mistake it for the curve of a droopy shirt if the light didn't catch each strand.

I nodded feeling my face heat up instantly. Stop ogling her you perv!

She smiled at me and a fang peeked out from her full lips. I swallowed as she held a hand out for my drink. I swear her hair rivaled all those humans on shampoo commercials. It was so thick and it framed her face perfectly. Not to mention how long it was; it must have been almost to her ankles!

She gently took the bottle from me and raised a brow at it. She didn't even use two hands; she simply put a clawed thumb against the cap and flung it off.

I must have been gaping because she laughed as she gave the bottle back. I quickly shut my mouth and tried to give her a smile. This was so embarrassing!

I leaned back against the kitchen counter to try and regain my composer. Apparently not leaving the teal haired monster crossed her arms and leaned a hip onto the sink beside me. She continued to smile at me for some reason so I tried to smile back buut… Yeah this was awkward… Plus I felt like I was ganna jump out of my skin at any moment. Why was I such a pansy?

Finally I looked away from her and through the hall to see a few monsters milling about. The music was enough to get me daydreaming and I absent mindedly took a swig from my bottle.

And what a fucking swig. A bitter taste filled my mouth along with something else.

I shook my head with a frown. I wasn't a big fan of stuff that had that horrible cheap death taste to it. Beer. Even for monsters it was a bit much for me.

"Not your cup of tea?" Her voice was nice so I gave another weak smile.

"I don't usually drink. Nothing ever really tastes good enough to keep me interested." I shrugged at her and she raised a brow.

"Normally you'd drink to get drunk but I could be wrong." I chuckled at her and brought the bottle back to my lips.

"Shit don't tell me I've been doing it wrong this entire time!" I quickly tried to chug a few gulps down but the taste had me quitting sooner than I planned.

"Hahaha! That's the face of failure!" Her laughter could rival Undyne and I quickly took a breath.

"Well it's the effort that counts right?" I turned to her with a smile and brought the bottle up to the light. "Shit nevermind I suck!" I barely even made a dent in the liquid and I couldn't fake true disappointment.

This was actually only my second time drinking. The first time had been at Scraggy's house as we marathoned crappy old movies. Of course they had helped shove shots down my throat as well so maybe I was just a natural wuss?

The purple monster pointed a thumb back at herself, "Let me show you how it's done." She walked around me to get into the fridge and pulled out a beer. She popped off another bottle cap like a pro and I tried not to stare at her in amazement as she threw back the drink like a champ. Whoa, she had some muscle to that bicep huh? Wait a second… Was she… **flexing**?

As if in answer she cracked an eye open and smiled before placing the bottle down beside me. Of course when I say beside me I mean she literally stood in front of me and leaned over to set it down. My heart pounded at the sudden closeness but I shrugged it off. Relax she's just a monster girl nothing to get crazy about!

"How many years of academic training did it take to do that?" I raised a brow at her and she placed her arm beside me. I still had plenty of open area to escape to if I wanted but her body was right next to me.

"Oh that? Hmm…" She looked away in thought and I tried not to squirm away from her. "Well I could tell you if I hadn't been too drunk to remember." She had a funny laugh. One of those you could tell was genuine by the deepness of it.

I chuckled in response and tried to get rid of the warmth in my face. She stared at me for another uncomfortable moment before pulling away and running a hand through her hair. Her biceps _were_ pretty nice.

Wait, did I just think that? I met her eyes realizing she was blatantly checking me out as well. Could you call it checking out? She certainly seemed lost in thought.

Finally she raised a brow, "Are all humans this tiny?"

I blinked, "Uhh…" I took a peek down at myself. Was I so small?

"Sorry you're just…" I jumped at the sudden pat to my head and realized she'd closed back in on me. Her arm was beside me again and I looked up to see her fang peeking smile. "Adorably tiny." My heart was pounding again as I looked into her orangish eyes. Holy crap.

"W-well…" I shivered as she brushed her thumb across my forehead. Her claw teased my bangs and I felt like my whole body was warming up.

"How old are you anyway?" She was asking now?

"19. You?" I raised a brow.

She chuckled and raised a thick brow at me as well. "Same."

We stared at each other for another moment before she turned her eyes to the bottle still clenched in my hands. "You ganna drink that?"

I raised it warily, "Uhhh… Nope?" I turned slightly, careful to keep from brushing against her and placed it gently in the sink.

She gave me a hearty laugh, "Ok then."

I realized my hand was sweaty. I nervously brushed it against my jeans and looked back at her. Maybe I was tiny. She was at least a good foot taller than I was. Everything else was bigger than me too now that I compared.

"So…" Finally she closed me off and put her other arm to my right. My eyes trailed up her arm as a warm feeling filled me up. I followed the curve of hair to the thick but pretty 'v' above her chest. I blinked trying not to stare at her perfectly framed cleavage.

Was it possible for a monster like her to look sheepish? Her eyes focused on my face as she brought a lip between her teeth. I swallowed.

A thumb drew small circles onto my hip and I shivered. My sweater was surprisingly thin. I fingered the rim of it as she leaned closer to my face. It felt like time was slowing down.

"Mind if I kiss you?" She was so close I could see that even her eyelashes were teal colored.

"G-go ahead." I clutched my sweater as a wave of nervousness swept through me. Was it right of me to do this? I'd never kissed a girl; human or otherwise.

She took it slow though and traced the tip of her nose over my cheek making a ticklish jolt run through my leg. I sucked in a shaky breath and closed my eyes as she gently pressed against me. She was so warm. He body was firm but it still squished against me in the most comfortable way.

Her lips were soft and they pillowed my own. I wasn't really sure how to do this. I pressed back against her ever so slightly and she raised her hand to my shoulder.

We both sucked in a breath at the same time and I tilted my head. She hadn't pulled away so I guessed I was doing an ok enough job. Filled with determination I pressed more firmly against her lips and she pulled her hand behind my neck. The claw on her thumb tickled my chin and I gasped. She didn't mind so with my open mouth I sucked softly on her lower lip. Her hold on me tightened and my heart raced. I felt a tug at my leg that I absently took note of.

We pulled away only to come back at a new angle, panting whenever we could. Slowly her hand moved back over my shoulder. She dipped her thumb over my collarbone and I moved my hand to hold onto her elbow. I didn't want to take liberties with her body. I was still nervous of messing up.

Bit by bit she eased her tongue into my mouth and I marveled at the sensation. Who would have thought they felt that way? I moved mine against hers trying to feel it out. She groaned but pulled me closer and pressed back against the counter all at once.

Another tug to my ankle had me trying to free it from whatever I'd gotten caught on. Whatever it was held tight and I gently pushed away to get a peek at it.

"Sorry I just…" Looking down I realized it was something teal and it had wrapped around my leg and up past my knee. "What…?"

It quickly slunk away and the monster in front of me jumped back. "Sorry! It kind of has a mind of its own sometimes." Flustered she tugged at the center of her tank top as her thick hair curved up beside her almost as if it were waving.

"Oh!" I raised a hand to my mouth as I realized what had happened. "No it's fine!" I tentatively pulled my hand away, "I'm kind of new to this so maybe I'm a bit jumpy." I tried not to tug at the end of my sweater so I fingered my sleeves instead.

She frowned, "Wait, exactly how new **are** you?"

"Um, well…" I bit my lip trying to find the words.

"New as in she hasn't even kissed a human yet!" Scraggy moseyed into the room with a smirk. "At least I don't think she's kissed a human." If one could shrug without arms they did it.

Mortified I covered my eyes with a groan. "Yeah you're right about that…"

"Wait a second." I waited for the purple monster to make fun of me or laugh. "So I was a human's first kiss?!" Peeking from my fingers I watched her punch the air. "Holy shit that's awesome!"

"Really?" I questioned and I pulled on the edges of my sleeves. My heart was still going crazy from earlier but at least I wasn't getting ridiculed.

"How was she?" And~ Scraggy had to ruin it. My face heated up but I couldn't help but wait for the monster's answer.

"Personally… I don't kiss and tell so…" I blinked as her thick hair wound gently around my wrist. She pulled me just so, and I spun around somehow ending up back in her arms. Pressed against her without a haze of lust around me sent my heart into overdrive.

She smirked, "I guess this is my answer." Without missing a beat she pressed her lips back onto mine and my heart seemed to stop completely. Eep!

The kiss was quick; leaving only her hand at the small of my back as she pulled away. "Thanks human I definitely won't forget this." She winked before slowly pulling away. I was too awestruck to move.

Unfazed the monster went to the sink to retrieve my forgotten beer and simply walked out of the kitchen.

I blinked at Scraggy. "So…"

"Oh, wait! Human! What's your name?" I whipped around to her peeking from the hallway. Her hair was so long it touched the floor.

"Frisk!" "F-Frisk!" Scraggy and I replied in unison.

She laughed loudly before raising her beer, "Kay. Bye!"

I tried to tumble out some words but she was gone in a flash.

"Her name is Saeta." I put a hand to my chest as it filled with warmth all over again.

"Well then." We both laughed at the situation but my heart refused to stop pounding.

* * *

 _well. this was supposed to be out on Thanksgiving but my holiday had a sour end so_

 _yeah then i went out of town so yeah boo me_

 _but anyways yeah i haven't forgotten Sans so no worries mk_

 _also underage drinking is bad if you dont do it smart. Do it with an adult or someone you trust who is **sober** mk?_

 _Your young you don't know your limits yet stay smart and safe mk love you_


	9. Chapter 9

Walking the streets next to a monster was funny. I didn't notice it much as a kid but now it stood out more. Monsters where scattered about everywhere. Every now and then I thought I saw a familiar face in the crowd but with so many new monsters popping up I couldn't be sure.

I was on the way to Undyne's with Papyrus and he happily chatted away. I loved listening to him talk like most of my monster friends they simply talked and talked without much prompting. It made it easy to stay quiet.

"Undyne told us to hurry! She needs The Great Papyrus to help her decorate for her and Alphys' anniversary! Do you think I should have brought more pasta?" Currently he had a select amount of his special pasta's in a small sack. 'Only the best for his friend,' he claimed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He rambled some more and I couldn't help humming to myself as we walked.

Undyne and Alphys lived on the outskirts of town. Their apartment housed a couple of other monsters that could tolerate loud screaming and geek outs. It also probably reminded them of the garbage dump from the underground. Not that it was a dump but it was sort of right by one. After all this time I couldn't figure out if that was intentional or they had simply been tricked into getting a lease. They were happy though so it didn't really matter.

 _Yip, yip_! I turned my head for a moment and spotted a small dog running up to us. I swung my bag around and fell slightly behind Pap. The tiny thing waited a moment before barking again. So cute!

I smiled at it before digging around and pulling out a small handful of treats. I threw one to the dog and it happily skipped away. Papyrus was oblivious to the entire thing still chatting away. I had to laugh as I stuffed the remaining treats into my pocket. Every time we came this way a stray dog liked to come up to us.

Of course they want a little nibble of ol Pap so I started to carry around a bag of dog treats just in case. Then the dogs started to monopolize the system and ran up to me randomly! Dogs were funny little creatures. They made a note to tell their friends all about this silent agreement of no snacking on the skeleton and in exchange I'd give whoever asked a small treat.

"It's about time you showed up! HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE! I have SO much WORK to do!" Undyne had spied us from her apartment window so we ran up the stairs as fast as we could.

"Worry not Undyne! Papyrus is here to help!" Undyne swung open her door before he even made it to it. There was a large board across an equally large crack in the wall where the door had been smacking against since they moved in. I had to hold in a snort with my hand.

"Oh good you brought the human! FUAHAHAHA! This will be perfect!" I quickly sat my bag down by the door and looked around the room. Undyne had a few spears in the walls where tattered banners hung in place. I tried not to wince as the new holes in the wall and the small flickering coming from the kitchen. Papyrus was already used to her cooking technique so he rushed to the fire extinguisher and hosed down the problem. I was a bit curious about the balloon remains scattered about the floor as I couldn't spot one whole balloon.

"Frisk! Hurry and hold these up! Alphys will be here in an HOUR!" I quickly ran to where she set down a small step ladder. The sticker decorated thing was obviously Alphys' but no time to look!

The familiar sound of Undyne charging a spear made my ears ring. "Hold it higher!" I pressed against the wall as my toes extended. "More to the left!" I wobbled a bit before flexing out my fingers in what I hoped was the proper position.

I had a moment of thought that if my hands were holding it at this angle then…

Undyne's spear whizzed past my cheek and embedded itself in the wall right under my hand.

Apparently Undyne had thought of that was well. _Phew_.

"NEXT!" I quickly hopped off the stool and pulled it a few feet to the right. I looked to Undyne for the signal before hopping back on and repeating the cycle.

Finally we finished when the entire room had a small circle of banners and a few spears stayed sticking out of the wall to ensure the banners wouldn't fall. I had to stop the urge to take a peek at my hair because I was sure her close calls slashed a few strands.

"Now human! Teach me how to make these balloons! Watch what happens when I try to make them work!" Undyne crossed herself on the floor and I followed suit. She pulled a bag of metallic purple balloons out and I realized a number of them had been torn apart. "Maybe you can fix these." Undyne threw the tattered bag to me and I caught them swiftly. She reached behind her and pulled out a perfect bag of orange balloons. She sliced open a bag with her claw and pulled one out before carefully trying to place it in her mouth. So far so good.

She actually blew it up nicely. I couldn't see where she was having problems. She kept blowing.

And blowing...

I opened my mouth to say something but the sound air filling up the balloon kept any words from coming forth.

 _Pop!_

"NYAAAHHHHH!"

The whoosh of her spears charging made me reach out, "Wait!" Three spears stopped inches from my hands as they hovered over the orange balloon bag. I quickly took one out and shoved it in my mouth.

I blew it up slowly as Undyne's spears hadn't disappeared. I got it at a good width before popping it out of my mouth. She looked at me in surprise for a moment and I scooched closer to her.

I showed her the side of the balloon and held the tip between two of my fingers before stretching it out and slowly tied it into a knot.

I threw the finished balloon at her face and she flinched for a moment before watching it bop down on the ground beside her.

We looked at each other before a grin teased out.

"FUAHAHAHA! Frisk you're a genius!" I giggled along with her before picking out a perfect purple one and blowing it up as well.

With that we finished off the bags with minor pops and Papyrus waved us over to look at his magnificent creation.

Spaghetti of course but…

"Aren't you glad I taught you how to cook to well?! This is FANTASTIC!" Papyrus blushed deeply as Undyne hugged him tightly to her side.

"This is pretty amazing Papyrus!" I looked at the large pan of spaghetti with Alphys' and Undyne's name on top of it. How he found such large alphabet pasta was beyond me but I discreetly took a picture with my phone before patting him on the shoulder.

"W-well of course it's amazing! The one and only Papyrus made it for my one and only friends!"

I chuckled to myself as I watched Undyne swing him this way and that as she laughed her head off.

* * *

 _lol finally some Undyne and Papy u.u sadly I don't get many ideas for them u.u_


	10. Chapter 10

This ambassador thing was hard. Everyone looked over me. I felt so small. No one tried to talk to me. Nobody even asked Asgore questions. It was making me mad.

Asgore didn't mind. He just ate all the food they shoved in front of us and carried on. Like we were nice stuffed animals you occasionally looked at to remember something fond.

The humans just liked to talk and sometimes they yelled. I hated when they yelled. The only yelling I liked was Papyrus and Undyne because I knew they weren't trying to be mean.

They were yelling about something today and it made me anxious. Asgore seemed to notice so he pulled me closer and I scooched over to feel his fur on my skin.

The "meeting" finished and everyone said their goodbyes. Asgore seemed happy to meet the humans. They always came to shake his hand or pat him on the arm. He thought they were nice.

"Asgore do you like these meetings?" He turned to me as we walked home. Well, he was ganna have to walk back again. The humans gave him a nice place to stay close to their headquarters since Toriel didn't like him much. He was ok sometimes but nobody was perfect. He tried sometimes so I liked him enough for that.

"Well they are sort of nice. The food is good." He looked up in thought and I followed his eyes to look at the stars.

"Do you listen when they talk?" He looked at his feet for a moment.

"So you hear what they say too…" I frowned. The humans didn't like monsters much. They wanted to keep them away from humans despite what they had done to get here. Well they didn't know **everything** they did but that was probably for the best.

"Do you want to protect people!?" I tugged on the hand I held and Asgore looked at me sheepishly.

"O-of course I do. I just…" I stomped in front of him so I could look him in the eyes.

"Then do it! The humans are walking all over us. I'm a kid but you're not. They shouldn't be treating you like they treat me." I was used to being ignored but I didn't want monsters to be treated like I was.

Asgore frowned and brought a hand to his mouth. He had habit of biting his nails. "They treat you badly…?"

I gave a frustrated breath. "Of course they do! They never look me in the eyes or even speak to me! Do you like feeling ignored?" I clutched onto my arm. Maybe I was being unreasonable… Maybe no one else felt as isolated as I did?

A large fluffy hand covered my head and mussed up my hair. "Your right. I'm sorry that I am such a coward." He chuckled as he brought me close to him. "I think Toriel is rubbing off on you." The instant we hugged I felt loved. It also helped that Asgore was so big and warm.

"Why don't we get some Nice Cream and talk this over?" I smiled and nodded.

I waved at the Nice Cream guy before pulling myself into a tall chair. He told me mine was on the house but then he changed his mind for Asgore since he got a triple scoop. Asgore seemed a bit defeated about that.

We sat quietly for a moment and I enjoyed kicking my feet out on the high chair.

"Their scared of you, you know? The humans." I licked my ice cream trying to see how much I could hold on my tongue at once. "Your way bigger than them. It makes them shake if they look at you too long." I remember when I fought Undyne she made me shake super bad.

Asgore took a bite out of his Nice Cream and ate a whole scoop at once! "I don't want to scare them.

I swallowed my mouthful, "Yes you do!" Ooo brain freeze!

I shook my head, "They aren't the same humans. They don't know anything about monsters or souls." Asgore listened to me intently as he ate another scoop. "All you have to do is pretend to be scary and they'll start giving you respect. You don't have to be mean just make sure they know monsters are here to stay." I slurped up Nice Cream that dripped onto my fingers. "Besides they already know you can be nice. Ask Undyne for help." I ate more ice Cream as I pulled out my cellphone.

"I'll call her right now." Asgore ate more of his with a frown.

She picked up on the third ring and my Nice Cream balanced precariously in my hands.

"Hello Frisk! I thought you were with Asgore?"

I had to hold the phone away from my head so I wouldn't get a headache. "We are eating Nice Cream right now but I have a mission for you!"

She wailed, "A MISSION?! What is it human? Do I get to beat anyone up?" I laughed and ended up tilting my Nice Cream onto my nose. Asgore smiled and quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"No but it's ganna be fun!" She laughed and I could faintly hear Alphys in the background. "Well out with it then! What's my mission?!"

"I need you to train Asgore!"

"FUHAHAHA! What kind of training could Asgore need?!" I slurped up more spills quickly; Undyne's voice making me excited.

"He needs to learn how to be intimidating!"

Undyne laughed for a few minutes before answering, "Alright Frisk I'll accept the mission! Tell Asgore to be ready for some very intense training!"

I laughed in delight, "Thank you Undyne but can you make sure the humans don't see you?"

"Hmmm can do! Tell Asgore to meet at my place or **else**!"

"Kay. Bye now!"

We hung up and I looked over to find Asgore with yet another look of defeat.

"Or Else." I chuckled and kicked my feet out again.

* * *

 _Sorry I haven't posted I'm kind of in a shitty mood_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning: Period mention** so just skip if it bothers you_

* * *

This had to be the worst feeling I'd ever felt. My stomach was exploding, imploding, oh god who even knows?! I didn't even know what time it was but I woke up with this horrible feeling in my stomach. I writhed on the bed with a moan. It could have been hours before I finally decided to get up but I wasn't sure. The temptation to throw myself back on the bed was great but I knew Toriel could help.

Hopefully I wasn't dying. I really felt like I was dying.

I made my way downstairs slowly and the smell of breakfast made my stomach growl louder than I'd ever heard. What the heck was going on? Surely I wasn't just hungry right?

As soon as I saw her I shuffled over at top speed and latched onto her sleeve. A wave of pain went through me and I let out a shaky breath. "Mom…"

"Watch out for the snap of the oil dear." I made leery eyes at the eggs she was turning in the pan before scooting behind her arm for protection. "What is the matter? You usually sleep a little longer." How was she so warm all the time? Just being around her made my nerves calm.

"Stomach hurts…" Toriel shifted and the sound of glass tapping the counter made me turn my head.

"Hmm are you hungry? I made eggs for the boys. Perhaps you didn't eat enough the day before?" I shrugged as she picked up the arm I was holding onto. She gave me her calculating mom look. I couldn't help but squirm. I didn't think I was hungry. I thought about putting an egg in my mouth and my stomach flipped.

She smiled at me and gave my head a pat. I sighed as she turned me around and sat me down at the table. "Rest here for a moment while I look for some medicine." I nodded before laying my face on the cool table. I **felt** like I was getting better. Maybe.

I watched Toriel look through our top cabinets with ease. I'd have to jump on the counter to reach those. Heh even Sans couldn't reach.

"Those eggs smell perfectly delicious! Nothing but the best for The Great Papy- Frisk are you alright?" Papyrus walked over and leaned down to look at me. I nodded weakly so I wouldn't worry him but my stomach did feel a bit better so I didn't want to change moving too much.

He stared at me for a moment before approving of my answer. He gave my head a pat as well before turning toward the food Toriel had made. "Don't rest for too long or you'll become as lazy as Sans!"

He picked up the plate of eggs before coming to sit by me on the table. "Mkay." I turned my head to watch him enjoy his meal.

He picked up a fork before narrowing his eye sockets at me. "Toriel something is wrong with the human!"

"Yes I know." Her voice was muffled probably looking for the right medicine.

"What's wrong with the human?" I turned again to find Sans picking up his own plate of eggs. "These look _egg_ ceptional." He gave his trademark grin and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Frisk… are you…" I sat up a bit to look at Papyrus. " **Bleeding**?!" I jumped at his sudden proclamation and followed his eyes to my lap.

The red spot made me gasp and I jumped up from the table and ran right into my room at record speed. As soon as the door slammed shut I burst into tears. How embarrassing! How gross! I didn't even want to sit down I suddenly felt so terrible.

I stood there crying until there was a gentle knock on my door. I was about to tell them to leave when Toriel's voice came through, "Frisk dear… Let me in please…" I cracked the door open and she stealthily came in and shut the door behind her. "Oh my child…" She smiled gently at me and opened her arms. I ran to her and squeezed her with all my might. I cried even more but Toriel simply rubbed my back.

"There, there. It's just a part of life…" My sobs quieted some but I refused to let her go.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Toriel sighed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Don't be embarrassed. I-it is my fault. I should have spoken to you about this much sooner. I was foolish to believe it was different for humans. Well; **my** human…" I stilled for a moment before chuckling.

"I heard about it from listening to other girls… I didn't think it would be this dramatic but I should have known nothing is subtle around here." I squeezed Toriel again and nuzzled on her. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

She laughed and squeezed me back. Breathless for a moment I pulled away from her to wipe at my face. Toriel tapped my chin before bending to my level. "I am going to go get you some pads and some pain reliever. I will try to be quick but do not worry about ruining anything. I will fix everything when I return so do whatever to make yourself comfortable."

I looked down at myself to assess the damage and I felt my stomach knotting. How was I supposed to do anything with **this**?

Toriel put a hand on my shoulder and led me to my bed. I couldn't defy her so I let Mom lay me down. "Lay on your side to calm your nerves. I am going to bring you a heating pad for your cramps do not move." I nodded and watched her go. My stomach didn't like me laying down. It was like a knot of pain rolling around my insides.

When Mom returned she put a warm bag right on my pain. I sighed and she set my cellphone beside me on the bed. She even went so far as to grab a pair of headphone off my dresser.

I listened to music when she left and slowly my stomach started to feel better. I even fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I watched Frisk as she tripped over her feet for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She balanced herself before falling and frowned. I was behind a wall upstairs careful not to be seen.

It seemed every time she left the room Frisk would sigh and begin stumbling about.

It had only been a few days before we left the Underground and everyone was trying to settle down. Perhaps I was just being overprotective. Surely she was tried from her long journey.

But something told me I was wrong.

I watched Frisk throw herself onto the couch. Her tiny body struggled to sit up right. The urge to go help was so strong but I had to know for sure. Whenever I, or anyone else, approached Frisk her demeanor changed. The longer you spent with her the slower her actions became and I had noticed a fine line of sweat on her brow more than once.

Frisk stared at the TV for moments before she turned her head to look elsewhere. She seemed to be listening to something. Every now and then her head would nod or shake. It was very unsettling.

Quietly I turned to Sans' door and gave a small knock. He opened it in a moment with his usual smile in place.

"Sorry if I seem to be pestering you…" He shook his head; already used to my random ramblings of concern. "She keeps staring off at _nothing_. I am starting to wonder if her journey took a larger toll on her than we'd thought…"

"Don't worry about it. I've got my eye sockets on her. Just let her keep resting for a few more days." I was probably starting to seem a tad bit over protective… I should not keep bothering Sans he was a mere child himself but I just could not get the worry out of my system.

I nodded, "Right, right…" I pulled away from his door before turning to spy on Frisk once more.

She was looking out the window. A small monster passed by and she waved at them enthusiastically. Frisk raced to the door and called out them with all the energy of a normal child. Finally a smile came to my face.

* * *

The sound of Frisk's laughter made me feel warm inside. This feeling was so familiar yet a tad bittersweet. I could remember a time when it was a constant in my life.

I looked at the bunch of goofs at our table. Sans had done something with a bone and some spaghetti that had Frisk laughing so hard she snorted. No one could help but join in.

I came over to run a hand over her head as she laughed and laughed. She leaned back in her chair to look up at me; her body shaking with laughter.

Such rosy little cheeks and big brown eyes. Something flashed over her for a moment and I blinked.

I turned back to the pie on the counter and clutched at my dress. For a second I saw… I thought I saw…

Asriel…

I didn't realize tears had gathered in my eyes until I chanced another look at Frisk. She grinned as she wiped at her own eyes. An innocent enough gesture from all the laughing but something made her stare at her hand.

Silence filled the room as Frisk's face was filled with tears.

"F-Frisk?" I rushed over to her blinking away my own. She tried desperately to wipe at her eyes clearly shaken by the sudden rush of tears. I knelt beside her as her throat began to catch. "Frisk dear what is it?" She shrugged for a moment before using her sleeves to try and mop up her tears.

"Kid I-" Sans cut himself off when Frisk tried to push her way off the chair and past me. She wobbled for a moment but before I could grab her she was running towards the stairs. There was a break in the kitchen tile leading into the carpeted family room. Frisk caught her foot on the edge of it and fell face first to the floor.

Everyone seemed to yell at once.

I rushed over to scoop her into my arms. I placed my hand over her face as hiccupped on a sob. She was burning up! Her little cheeks were so warm I pushed up her bangs to feel her forehead.

"Let us get you upstairs. I think you have a fever my child." My heart seemed to pound painfully in my chest. An aching fear crawled up my spine as I took Frisk to her room.

"I'll go get some human medicine." Sans quickly walked out of the house before I could even offer him any money.

Papyrus rushed into Frisk's room and quickly pulled back the covers on her bed. "Here you go human!" He whispered to Frisk as I laid her into bed. Frisk seemed to like the attention as he tucked her in and patted her head. I watched her for a moment caught up in the flush of her cheeks. Frisk's skin was darker than- No I mustn't think like that now. If I recalled memories I was sure to lose my composure.

* * *

"Sans she's delusional… She keeps talking to someone. She looks about the room as if she can see someone there but…" My words caught on a sob and Sans placed a hand on my shoulder. The habit of kneeling down to his level was a constant now.

"Calm down. Take a breather."

My breath hitched, "I can-not! I am so afraid for her Sans! 'Perhaps we should take her to the humans' I wonder and then I see it." I swallowed as the pit in my stomach grew deeper.

"See what?" Sans held onto my shoulders as he stared at me with dark eyes.

I couldn't bear to recall it. "Him!" I shook my head to displace the memory.

Sans shook me, "Who's **him**?!"

His face flashed before my eyes again. Since that first moment I caught glimpses of him near Frisk so often I questioned my sanity. He would sit beside her, so small and pure, my heart seemed to break in two.

"Asriel!" I couldn't help my sudden outburst. I was so scared and unsure of what was happening. I was a mess. I was-

"Mom…?" Frisk's small form emerged from her room. She stared at me silently for a moment before coming over and taking my hand. My tears wouldn't stop but Frisk simply pulled me up as best a child could. I followed her to my room sending Sans a shaky look. He watched on equally unsure of what to do.

"Frisk-"

"Shh." She led me to my door; her small hand turned the knob slowly. I obeyed as she carefully opened it and jumped up to turn the light switch on. She pulled me to my bed and opened up the covers. By the time she finished and looked up to me I had stopped crying. She was so small and adorable in her little night dress. Her hair was a scraggled mess from staying in bed the past few days. She gave me a small smile before patting the mattress. Finally I was seeing her face clearly. Just my Frisk.

Calmed I laid into bed but was surprised to find her climbing up into it as well. "Frisk?"

She snuggled up close to me and tucked her small feet into the covers. I let out a chuckle before covering us both up.

Frisk wiggled her way higher so I could pull up the covers more. She laid a hand over my own before snuggling closer to me. She was quiet for a moment as she stared at our hands.

"I'll stay with you."

Her quiet words filled me with warmth. "I know."

* * *

 _Since you asked for Asriel ;)_

 _I have more written but it can be read in order so I'm unsure of how to post it_

 _What kind of chapter do yall want next? Happy or sad?_


	13. Chapter 13

Tears pricked my eyes and my stomach felt like it was going to burst. I couldn't stop laughing!

Papyrus awkwardly tried to copy the dance moves on screen but he couldn't keep up. Right now he was shaking his shoulders side to side.

 _Up-town funk you up…_

 _Uptown funk you up…_

He moved to the side and shimmied his ass as well. I couldn't take it much longer I was ganna die!

There was only to resolve this! I jumped up with him and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Frisk I don't think I understand the point of this game!" I had to laugh again as I moved my arms up and down beside him.

"It's just fun!" I looked up to him making a determined face. He tried to copy the moves but he almost kicked the TV!

I laughed again as he groaned, "This more tiring than fun!" I reached up to his shoulders and pulled him back farther so he could actually move his limbs in a safe way.

"You just gatta feel the music and _just dance_!" I grinned stupidly at him and he groaned again but the tiniest peek of smile was there.

"Don't believe me just watch!" I shook my head as I sang. "Up-town funk you up. Uptown funk you up!" I laughed again as we moved in unison. He was getting it!

Papyrus looked over to me full of glee. "Well I guess you're right! This is kind of fun!" I smiled to him when the song ended. We were both panting like out of shape fools.

"What are you dorks doing?" Papyrus and I whipped around to find Sans standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Sans! You have to come play this human game! Surely it will put you into shape! Plus it's fun!" Papyrus ran over to him and pushed him in front of the TV. Sans grinned but his eye sockets were furrowed.

"Uuuhhh…" He looked to me for help but there was no way I was losing this golden opportunity!

I smiled and hopped up and down on my toes, "I know an easy song! We can all dance together." Sans grin faltered and his eyes went black. I had to laugh as I skipped over to our shelf of games and pulled out an older version.

"I'm not really one for dancing. I have weak knees." Sans shrugged as Pap was still trying to push him in front of the TV.

"You have no such thing! I'll admit I was a bit opposed to the idea but Frisk said these games are like puzzles. You just have to move the right way in order to solve it! What we are solving for I still don't know but anyway! Just do it!" Sans was obviously pouting but he finally let Papyrus lead him over. I had just found the song and I wasted no time pressing play.

The music rose and the first prompts came on. I quickly moved my arms to match and a sound of thunder flashed on the screen.

"Just follow what that little person does." I nodded to the green figure moving across the bottom of the screen and Papyrus struck a dramatic pose as the dancer did. I had to snort out a laugh as Sans glared at me. His hands were firmly in his pockets but he was stuck between the two of us.

Oh well you can't win them all. I shrugged and enjoyed the dance anyways.

"This is a very informative song Frisk!"

"Hahaha!" I had to stop laughing so much! But I was honestly loving this.

Thunder cracked on the screen again and Sans was actually looking at it with curiosity.

 _Cause tonight foor_

 _The first time~_ I hummed along with the song.

 _Just about half past ten_

 _For the first time_ I glanced over to see Papyrus waving a finger around.

 _In history_

"It's ganna start raining meeen!" I actually really liked this song!

 _ITS RAINING MEN_ I moved my fingers down like little rain drops and shook my head.

 _HALLELUJAH_ Sans shot me a look and I burst out laughing again just as I struck a pose and the thunder flashed.

The music continued but at least Sans didn't have his hands in his pockets anymore.

"I'm ganna go out..." I kicked out my arms and legs as Sans gave me a disapproving look. I shrugged but smirked at him. "I'm ganna let myself get," I winked. "Absolutely soaking wet!" His face flushed and I had to laugh dramatically as I did another pose.

He mouthed, 'wow' and I lost it again.

"With all the laughing I'm sure to win against you this time Frisk!"

I danced along, "No way I'm the champion dancer!" I jumped along with the moves but felt something kick me in the butt.

"Hey!" I turned to pout at Sans as he kicked his leg out again. It was a weak attempt this time but I still had to jump out of the way. He grinned and shrugged at me.

"Oh Sans you're really doing it! Look Frisk! Look!"

I laughed as Sans let his arms move slowly across his body. He messed up when we were supposed to clap but at least he was sort of trying.

I sang along with the music as we all tried to dance. Whenever Sans was supposed to strike a pose I lost it. He put his hands over his head and grinned at me. Papyrus was actually getting pretty good he was just a bit large for our small living room.

Sans and I brushed hands often but it looked like he was having fun. I mean he didn't try as hard as Papyrus but still his weak and unfinished moves looked so adorable. I realized I'd been staring too long when I missed a moved and Pap laughed at me.

I shook my head and focused on dancing until the song was over. My side was actually starting to hurt sheesh.

"So what do us single women do now?" Sans huffed out the question and I snorted.

"We have to rip off the roof and stay in bed weren't you listening?" I laughed out as best I could but I was short of breath. I put a hand to my hip as I looked him over. He was as bad as we were!

"You know what I think it's time for a nap." I blew a breath out as I went to the kitchen.

"But Frisk we only danced two songs!" Papyrus called out to me from the living room as I searched for a bottle of water.

I was actually sweating! " **You** danced two! I danced at least four songs before you came home!" Plus you made me die of laughter so I'm done! I took a gulp of water before peeking out of the kitchen. "Make Sans do it with you." I smirked at him as he stood beside Papyrus still out of breath.

"Good idea Frisk! Let's see here…" Pap fiddled with the controller as Sans made his body do an over exaggerated slump.

I crossed my arms over my chest and made my way back to the couch. I sighed loudly as I jumped onto it.

"Just press the shuffle button." Sans tried to sneak away before Papyrus could figure out the controls but Papyrus had his hands on Sans' hoodie before he could. I had to hold a hand to my mouth to keep from laughing as Pap put him in front of the TV.

"Bro I think you got this covered." Papyrus crossed his arms over his chest ready to hear his brother's excuses. "Besides Frisk _just dances_ better than me." Sans shrugged with a grin but Papyrus just tapped his foot.

"Frisk already made that joke." I burst out laughing but quickly tried to cover it up with an arm and a cough.

Thoroughly defeated Sans agreed to dance. Of course the song to come on had to be Barbie Girl.

I must be fated to die of laughter. As soon as the words " _Hiya Barbie"_ left the TV Sans slowly turned his head to glare at me with his menacing glowing eye.

I lost my shit yet again. I think I was spasming on the couch with how hard I was laughing.

"Frisk! Stop laughing and help! How do you play this one?!" I peeked a wet eye at the TV and pointed to the bottom of the screen.

"One of you is pink and the other is blue!" With that out of the way Papyrus quickly got to work trying to match his moves.

"I'm not doing this." Sans frowned and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"But this song was made for two! Saaaans!" I snorted as Sans looked at Papyrus as if he was contemplating jumping out of a window or not.

Finally he sighed and weakly moved his arms around. Papyrus seemed to skip around him at top speed and I simply couldn't handle the cute. The two dancers on screen were trading places and looking into each other's faces. Papyrus was on point and then there was Sans who was stuck in slow motion trying at least to meet up with Papyrus. Either way it made Papyrus just as happy.

Finally I quieted down at the adorable scene and I watched them play through a few songs. Sans was slowly picking up speed but his huffs of breath were also picking up.

Satisfaction came on and Papyrus stopped for a moment. "I think Mettaton would like this song!" A grin spread across my face as Sans looked to the screen with narrowed eyes. He was certainly protective of his brother.

Apparently he had something to prove as he danced to the song with actual skill! That the hell was I watching?! Sans jerked his arms and legs in perfect time with the song. It was so deliberate even Papyrus was dumbstruck.

He must have realized he was trying because halfway through he slowed down and plopped onto the floor.

"Uuhh… You ok there?" I scooted over to him from my spot on the couch and offered my hand. He grinned but his pants were a clear give away for his exhaustion. He placed a sweat hand in mine and I tried to pull him up. Unfortunately he was too heavy.

Of course that wasn't a problem for Papyrus who scooped him up and placed him on the couch. "I'll dance for both of us!" He patted Sans on the head and waited for the next song to come on.

As soon as I saw the name I jumped up from the couch. "Oo! That's my favorite song!" I jumped over to stand beside Papyrus as the jingle of bells and beats of the drum started up.

I raised my hands up and shook them to the beat. I wasn't much for leg movement but this song always made me want to move around. So I ended up shaking my hips around instead. I waved my arms around and shook my butt to the music.

 _Jai Ho!_

 _Jai Ho!_

I think I danced to this song about a hundred times so I was actually pretty good at it. I sang along and moved my arms perfectly in tune. I think even my body shimmy was well practiced.

 _Baila_

 _Baila_

I raised up my arms over my body and brought myself up in harmony with the screen. I even nailed the finishing move.

I had to do a little victory dance at the new high score. "Yes!" Of course I was sweating and my side hurt now but **so** worth it! I threw myself back onto the couch and let out a breath of air. "Ok with that I'm finishing my dancing career." Papyrus seemed thoroughly tired out too so he came to sit with us on the couch.

"I wouldn't be opposed to a nap about now it seems perfectly in good spirit!" I let out a chuckle as I shut off the game.

"Let's watch Strange Magic again and while we do that we can totally take a nap at the same time." I grinned at Sans but he was giving me a weird look. I raised a brow at him but he shrugged it off and turned his gaze to the TV.

The familiar movie came on as Papyrus yawned, which made me yawn, and then of course Sans yawned. I put the controller down and stretched out. We actually had a pretty large couch since we usually all sat here even Toriel.

"I have the perfect idea." I scooted closer to Sans and leaned onto his shoulder. He eyed me for a moment but didn't oppose the action. I grinned to Papyrus and motioned him to come over. "Now you lay on me and we can all share the couch." Without missing a beat he leaned onto me and put his long legs over the armrest. Yes the perfect solution. I sighed as the movie began its trademark song.

Thoroughly tired and sandwiched I fell asleep in no time.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry about not posting! I feel like crud but I had a busy last week and then I hit a writing block bleh_

 _I'll try and post as much as I can but I work at a movie theater and you know its ganna shit week until the end of the year to be honest so I can't promise much_

 _The only thing I promise if I don't post is I for sure have a Christmas chapter for you guys!_

 _Other than that I'm sorry and I love you!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Yo wanna see something cool?" I turned away from the TV to look at MK. We were trying to watch an episode of _The Office_ but it was kind of slow.

I shrugged at them a bit wary of their mischievous smirk. Dwight made a ridiculous comment and I turned back to the TV ready to laugh. MK apparently had other plans.

 _Hey!_ Asriel yelled out as I was turned and pinned to the ground.

I was too shocked to move as I looked up at the monster who suddenly had orange glowing arms coming from their body.

"Holy shit." They literally had glowing arms. We'd been friends for years but I'd never seen MK do anything like this before.

"I know. Pretty cool right?" They leaned down closer to me and tightened the hands on my arms. It didn't hurt. In fact it felt totally normal. I mean it felt like actual hands with weight attached to them even though I could clearly see the rest of their room right through the glow.

"Since when have you been able to do this?" I had seen MK do monster like attacks sometimes when we were kids. Usually it ended up giving me a bruise and a fit of crying from MK.

"Well, my Dad was acting really weird the past few weeks so I finally asked him what his deal was and he dragged me into the woods to show me this weird magic! He said it's been passed down through our family or something like that." I looked at MK's eyes realizing they had a small tinge of glow to them as well. Or maybe that was a reflection from their arms?

"He said I shouldn't use it in front of humans but I don't really count you as a human and I **had** to tell somebody!" I had to laugh as MK shrugged. The familiar tilt of their head was accompanied by shoulders and it was kind of weird.

I wiggled around for a moment before grabbing onto the glowing appendages. They were kind of warm but it didn't really feel like flesh but it sort of did at the same time. "So do these things do anything _else_?" I wiggled my eyebrows for a moment before laughing.

"Oh. You wanna see what _else_ they do?" MK gave me another mischievous smirk and I tried to hold back my smile.

 _Honestly you two?_

I snorted as MK suddenly put their hands on my stomach and began to tickle me. My grip on them was lost as I wiggled around.

"Help!" I called out to Asriel as he watched on from his spot on the bed. His head was rested on his hand and he smiled but didn't make any attempts to help.

 _Not a chance. You asked for it._

I continued to laugh and squirm before I got an opening to tickle MK. They flailed around and I was careful not to get poked by their spikes which looked extra pointy today.

Of course I wasn't used to the arms and ended up getting slapped in the face. We both froze before MK jumped back and their arms vanished.

"Sorry!" They leaned close to peeked at the spot they hit and I rubbed at it.

"It's fine-"

"Every. Single. Time! We can never play around with monster magic this is just cruel!" I had to laugh at their pained expression.

 _They do have a point. You're just injury prone._

"We just need some practice, besides it wasn't even that bad." MK jumped back again and bounced around with their usual excitement. I couldn't imagine them with arms they would just swing them about like a crazy person.

"What about that time I made you **bleed**?!" I straightened my clothes before sitting beside Asriel on the bed. He looked between me and MK but didn't say much, as usual.

"It was barely a scratch."

"It was all over your arm!"

 _It was pretty bad. I think you had to eat two whole pieces of pie to heal that up._

"You should tell me how monster magic works. I know it represents each monster but how do you even make stuff like arms appear?" I tried to calm MK down by getting them to talk about something else.

They stooped towards me in a moment, "Well Dad said arms are different from normal magic. Kind of like a special attack but not. He was talking about all kinds of emotional crap about family and my sister and I just tuned him out most of the time." I chuckled as MK sat on their legs beside the bed.

"How do you make normal monster magic? Does it just sort of happen like that time you pushed me with your spikes?" Once when we were playing MK accidently started a battle with me. Their spikes were larger than me but it had been a while since I recognized the orange move that I froze. It gave the whole right side of my face a huge bruise and MK didn't want to play for an entire month afterwards.

 _Your face turned all sorts of colors. Purple, orange,_ _ **yellow**_ _._ I nodded remembering how tender it was.

"That's easy you just gatta get super excited and then **feel** like you wanna do something about it!" Suddenly the room grew dark and a large orange spike came towards me. I jumped up and skipped through it in a second.

"Oh my god! See I just sort of happens when humans are around!" MK hoped from one leg to the other to make her point and I laughed.

"You should teach me how to do monster magic so I can hit you with it." I was joking of course but the sudden attack had my heart racing.

MK looked me over for a moment. "Actually that would be a good idea! I wonder if humans could do magic all along?" They tilted their head in thought and I frowned. Humans with magic was just a terrible idea.

"Why don't you try what I said?! I wonder what your magic would look like!" MK literally hopped up and down and Asriel actually laughed.

"I don't know…" This didn't seem like a good idea at all.

"Just try it! Come on! Come On!" I groaned before looking to the ground. How exactly was this supposed to work again? Get really excited?

 _Just relax. Feel like yourself. If you can._ I turned to look to Asriel as he stared at me from the bed.

Relax. Right… I took a breath before closing my eyes.

 _Now just_ _ **feel**_ _._ Feel?

I opened my eyes on another shaky breath and focused my mind. Feeling like myself was weird. I didn't like shutting Asriel out. It seemed like he was waiting to see my attempt though so I shook my head before staring at line of wood in the floor.

I was calm. I was happy with my life and thinking about it filled me with warmth.

Nothing was happening.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes a familiar spark of light was on the spot on the floor.

I jumped at the sudden appearance of a save point. I looked to MK who was staring at me with pursed lips.

"I guess humans can't do magic after all." What? I looked to Asriel for help. He was staring at the ball of light with surprise. "I really thought you could do it Frisk but I guess you're just a normal human."

Out of curiosity I touched the spark and my body filled with warmth and sudden determination.

MK wasn't fazed in the slightest.

 _Have you always been able to do that?_ I turned to Asriel as he leaned down to look at the spark. He was taller than me even as a spirit, or imagination, or whatever the hell you wanted to call him.

Definitely don't remember being able to do that.

 _Try doing something else._

Are you serious? What if something bad happens? What if I-

"Maybe you can do different magic! Or try getting more excited! Maybe you're too mellow for monster magic?" MK stepped dangerously close to my spark of light and my heart jolted. With the sickening fear the spark vanished in another blink of an eye.

 _Maybe we can do it together._ Asriel suddenly gripped my hand and I jumped at the contact. He hadn't done that in a long while. I looked up to him but he had his eyes closed. I could feel his being becoming one with mine. It always made me feel so warm and clouded my head.

I blinked trying to ease the transition but it didn't help much.

 _Think about fighting with me._ His voice filled my head with a greater vibrancy I might have flinched.

Fighting with you? You mean fighting **at** you? I don't think this is a good idea. What if someone gets hurt?

I fidgeted with my shirt for a moment before MK brought me out of my anxiety. "Come on Frisk! Don't be shy just try it once!" I frowned at them as Asriel chuckled in my head. I missed his laugh it didn't happen much these days.

I shook my head finally deciding on going through with it. Ok get excited to fight with Asriel. This sounded ridiculous and nothing like me at all.

 _Your right. Maybe you should think about protecting someone instead. Hmm like that ridiculous monster kid._

Now that's just being mean. I know you don't care of them much but I appreciate their enthusiasm, it's cute!

 _If you think bouncing around and rambling nonstop is cute then be my guest._

Wow really?! I know for a fact that you think they are semi-cute!

 _I was just humoring you so you'd have a good time. I_ _ **hate**_ _this kid. Why do you think I don't talk much? Who could hear me over their constant chatter?_

Asriel I can't believe you! That's the most hurtful thing I've ever heard you-

A large ball of fire appeared before me and hurled itself right at my head. I tried to jump out of the way but with Asriel in my head so prominently my feet got confused and I tumbled straight towards it.

 _Frisk!_ The yell was so loud it made my ears ring. It didn't stop the ball of fire from going straight through me so I fell face first onto the floor.

MK gasped and I struggled to pull myself up as Asriel pulled himself away from me. The sudden loss made me feel half full but my head wasn't as clouded anymore.

I turned to see part of MK's room on fire and I jumped up to try and put it out. Fortunately years of visiting Undyne's had made putting out fires an art form.

"That was **so** cool! I told you, you could do magic! You're a special human Frisk maybe your even part monster!" I pondered MK's sudden theory with despair.

I was part monster. I looked to Asriel who had his back to me. His arms were crossed and I couldn't feel his thoughts. He'd closed himself off again.

I wanted to be bitter. After all he'd egged me on but recalling the fireball made me feel sick.

It wasn't an ordinary ball of fire. I'd seen it used before.

Of course it had been accompanied by a large hand that lead it where to go. Humans couldn't do magic but Asriel could. Trapped within me there was no way for him to control it.

 _Frisk, don't._ I stared at Asriel's back as he began to shake and slowly vanish all the while clinging to himself.

I wonder how long it would take for him to come back this time…?

* * *

 _I hope no one gets confused but oh well i guess_


	15. Chapter 15

I usually met MK here after class. We walked to the park or to the store before heading home. Today I hoped we could stop by Muffet's and talk. Since I was forced to take human classes I hardly saw MK during school and today had been more tiring than usual. I really needed to talk it out with someone; or at least in MK's case listen to them talk it out.

This time however I heard a whimper from the other side of the wall. I froze for a moment trying to assess the situation. "Haha! I told you! This kid never does anything back!"

 **You'd better do something.**

Chara's sarcastic tone had me moving around the corner in a moment. Two human boys were shoving MK back and forth. Their feet tangled and MK fell to the floor with the boys laughing the entire time.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I rushed over and gathered MK into my arms.

"We're just playing with the monster. What's the big deal?" My jaw locked as I tried not to spit out what I was thinking. Humans didn't know that monsters were weaker than us. They didn't realize how easy it was to hurt them. I clutched MK to me tighter glad they were at least there.

I looked over MK to make sure they were ok. Not only were they upset but they actually had a visible scrape on their knee. Who could honestly think hurting a monster with no arms was ok? I was so upset and angry I just wanted to get out of there.

I pulled MK up and kept them close as I turned to leave. One of the boys shoved my backpack. It was terribly heavy and made me stumble.

I it slid off my shoulder and onto the ground so I wouldn't be knocked into MK. I whirled around to find them laughing. Their backs were turned away from us. I was so mad something in me just snapped and I couldn't walk away.

It took two strides to come up behind them. I kicked one in the back of his knee and he tumbled down. The other one whipped around and I swiped my foot across the ground and under his own.

I simply bent down and punched one full on the mouth. He backed up to the brick wall behind him and I turned to see the other one trying to scurry up. I kicked him in the stomach before he could.

My hands pulsed and shook. My eyes looked onto the terrified faces below them.

My heartbeat resonated throughout my body. "Don't you **ever** come near them again." One of the boys nodded but the other one with a swollen lip pushed up from the ground.

He was taller than me by at least a foot. My heart pounded but I wasn't scared. In fact I felt kind of exhilarated. He stared at me and scrunched up his mouth. He spat on me.

In a moment I grabbed onto his throat. I squeezed the fragile trachea between my fingers and pushed him back onto the wall. Before he could grab me I rocked my weight on my heels and punched him in the center of the chest.

He gasped and flinched all at once and I smiled. He writhed beneath my grip but I didn't let up. It was kind of funny actually.

Suddenly I was pushed out of the way. I reeled ready to fight back but MK was standing there. Their face was puffy and flooded with tears.

"Frisk stop!" I blinked and looked to the crumbling mess of their attackers.

"What? They deserved it! They hurt you knowing they were stronger and you want to protect them?!" My heart was pounding again but this time something felt wrong. There was a pit forming in my stomach that I couldn't ignore.

"Frisk this isn't like you…" Large tears fell down their face and I filled with dread.

 **It** _ **isn't**_ **like you. Hahaha!**

My hands flew to my face as the dark voice sounded in my head. No!

"I-I'm so sorry!" Tears flooded my eyes as I realized what I'd done. I was suddenly filled with such disgust I wanted to vomit. I couldn't bear to look at the damage I'd caused.

 **They deserved every second of it.** A part of me agreed with her and I felt my body grow cold.

How could I let this happen?

"Let's go home." MK shoved at me with their shoulder and I stumbled. My eyes were still locked onto the image of the boys.

 **Revel in it. Be proud. If it weren't for me you and that monster kid would still be taken advantage of.**

How can you say that? MK is probably terrified of me now. I couldn't believe what I'd done. It wasn't hard to recall and it definitely wasn't hazy. I'd fought against humans. Something I'd never done to monsters but now…

I looked over to them but they wouldn't meet my eyes. I looked to my hands. They were shaking still and the adrenaline was still making my blood pump. I'm terrified of me now…

 **Why do you act like child? Through all the timelines you've lived you still act like a defenseless little chit.**

You don't have to meet the world with force Chara! This world can be so beautiful if you're calm and accepting. I've seen so many things and yes some of them are repeating but that doesn't make them any less beautiful. I wouldn't have gotten here if I'd done what you wanted.

My mind was quiet and I realized my backpack was missing. I stopped and MK whirled to look at me. Their eyes were so red and puffy it made my heart hurt. "What's wrong?" They asked me but I shook my head.

"I-I left my backpack. I'll be right back." MK pursed their lips and I waited for them to say something.

"Maybe… Maybe I should go home on my own today." I clutched the edge of my shirt as MK looked at the ground.

"Oh… Kay…" I turned to leave and found myself running back to the school.

 **They'll get over it once they realize what you did for them.**

Once they realize what I did they won't want to talk to me again.

I came upon my backpack to find my belongings scattered around the ground. I knelt beside my things feeling defeated. My papers had footprints on them and my books had ripped out pages.

I deserve this…

 **What? You ought to hunt the miserable wilps down!**

I reached out for my things but my hands began to shake and slow.

Chara calm down. It's only the natural response to what I did.

 **What about what they did?! What about what they could have done to your friend? Does that mean nothing?**

Of course it means something! It means I should be grateful I got to MK in time! It means I should watch out for monsters better than I have been! Don't you think I feel terrible? Because I feel utterly helpless over this whole situation.

 **Then we should do something about it!** My body stood up on its own and my heart sank painfully to my stomach.

No! We should ignore it! It can't be helped.

 **It can be taken care of! I can do as I please.**

No Chara! Please-

"Hey are you ok?" I whirled around to find a human guy standing beside some of my spilled papers. He raised his eyebrows for a moment before stepping closer to me. "Holy shit, uh, sorry." He stared at my face for a moment and I wiped a sleeve over my eyes to find tears there.

I took a step away from him to try and gather myself. Chara was quiet again but I knew she wasn't happy. The pressure of her temper made me anxious.

"I, uh, saw what happened earlier…" I froze unsure of what he was getting at. "I never would have expected you to do anything like _that_." I cringed as he praised me but Chara's bristles seemed to diminish.

"Do I... know you?" I tried to place his face but I couldn't be sure. He had freckles and messily styled hair but I didn't think I remembered him.

"Oh well, we have English together." We stood awkwardly for a moment as I realized I didn't pay much attention to the people sitting behind me in class.

"Oh…" I rubbed onto my arm for a moment before wiping at my face again. I tried to clean it up as best I could.

"Here I'll help you with this." He bent down and started to pull papers together. I knelt down to throw things into my backpack along with him. I suddenly wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Is your friend ok? It seemed a little freaked out." I ignored the term and nodded to him. It was silent for a while as we gathered up my stuff.

"I didn't realize you were part monster. Is that even possible or…?" I frowned at him.

"Monster?"

He looked at me with surprise before answering, "Yeah your eyes turned that glowy red."

 **Hahaha!**

I gasped and he jumped. "Yeah just like that!"

My hands flew to my face as I grew cold. It took me a second to snatch away my things from him and shove them into my backpack.

"I have to go." I threw my pack on and rushed home trying desperately to forget what had happened.

* * *

 _I forgot to mention this but I changed MK's name from Scraggy to MK_

 _I recently really started to like Chara so I might do more with her besides her typical run_

 _and yes I'm assuming she's female_


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't want to let go…" The warmth I felt from Asriel made my heart clench.

I squeezed him tighter to me. "Then don't."

"Frisk…" I could feel Asriel's shaky breath as he pressed against me. The love I felt from this embrace was always so immense.

"Asriel I have a question for you." He pulled back from our hug but I didn't let him go.

"What is it?" His voice was so gentle it trembled. I stared into his eyes unsure of myself but I knew I had to try.

"You can absorb souls right?" He looked confused for a moment but his eyes never left mine.

"Y-yes…" I smiled at him. It wasn't the first time I'd seen him like this. He had to know that right?

"What if I absorb you? Right here and now." He blinked at me for a moment.

"But Flowey…" I laughed.

"You said it yourself without any souls you can't keep this form. You can have my soul. The only condition is that you have to stay in **me**." I pulled away from him finally.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize how selfish that sounded." I shook my head finally understanding the depths of my plan. "Forg-"

"I'll do it." Asriel's body tensed as he looked at me. "I-I don't know what all could happen… There's a chance that Flowey could come through and even a chance that we'd have to share control…"

I grabbed his hand and held it fiercely, "No. He won't come through and as long as we stay determined. As long as we're true to ourselves he **can't** come through." I don't know when the tears started but suddenly I was halting a sob. "Nothing but **you** will be with me." I squeezed his hands in mine as we looked at one another. "Even if we have to share I don't care about any of that. I know we can make it work."

I threw myself at him and clung to his body. "I-I think our souls will fit nicely together." My voice was cracking and I felt Asriel's tears fall onto my shoulders. "I can't leave you here." I squeezed him so tightly refusing to let him go. "Finally I want the chance to take you away from this place…"

Slowly we sank to the ground our tears and sobs drowning out all else.

My chest filled up with more determination than I had ever felt. It was so warm I felt choked. My entire being was filled up; from the top of my head to the tips of my fingers to my toes.

Something wrapped around my soul. It was so warm and gentle I was almost breathless.

Slowly I focused all my determination.

The wrappings closed around me and held me tight. I held it tighter to my being so happy and grateful my friend was with me.

I let out a breath.

 _Thank you, Frisk_

* * *

 _im sorry its so short... I should have posted this sooner but I suck and i wanted to clear up some confusion about Frisk and Asriel sharing a body/soul_

 _also I was watching the ending as I was looking this over and I just turned into a sobbing mess_

 _so yeah... I'm ganna try to post the Christmas chapter tonight but I gatta go to work so no promises_


	17. Chapter 17

It was Christmas Eve and Asriel was really restless, which made me restless in return. I was excited for Christmas but Asriel was on another level.

It was our first Christmas since leaving the Underground together so I could understand his enthusiasm. Of course he should have known exactly what I did. I was going to get some nice clothes and a few nice toys as always.

I shook my head as he rambled on about what it could possibly be that we'd get. He was really going at it.

 _What if it's that doll you liked? Or maybe one of those cool cars?!_

I guess it could be something like that. You never know. Sometimes little things change in different timelines.

Asriel scooted closer to me on the floor of our room. I was trying to color a picture of princess but I couldn't find the perfect shade. I kicked my feet back and forth as I laid on the ground picking out crayons.

 _What do you want most Frisk?_

I rolled a crayon on the coloring book thinking for a moment. I wasn't sure. I hadn't really thought about it.

I shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't really matter what I get I guess." Sure I had thought about wanting lots of things but I never really thought I'd get them. I mean if I thought I wanted a certain thing and I didn't get it then I'd be sad so why think about it too much?

I pushed myself up from the ground and stretched. I wasn't tired but I was thirsty.

 _We should probably go to bed soon. If you stay up too late then he might not come!_

I frown and turned to Asriel as we both stood up. "Who might not come?"

 _Santa! If he doesn't come then we won't get anything at all!_

I blinked. Surely…

"Santa." I stared at Asriel unsure of what to even think. The cute look he was giving me told me enough; he was being genuine alright.

 _Who else would it be?_ He smiled at me like I was confused or something.

I nodded regardless and quickly turned to the door.

 _Wait! Where are you going!?_

Asriel gripped my sweater and jerked me away from the door.

"What the heck?!" I wiggled out of his grip a bit shocked at his outburst. His worried face made me reel back my attitude. "I'm getting some water. What's wrong?"

He rubbed at his arm, _What if he sees you and thinks you're peeking at the gifts?_

I was frozen again.

"Asriel its fine." I shook my head before putting my hand back on the knob of the door. Of course he latched onto my arm and I couldn't move. "Asriel quit it!" I tried to turn it but he wouldn't let me. I tried to shove him out of the way but both of us wrestling for the door was starting to make noise.

Finally I turned to him and stomped my foot, "You're ganna get me in trouble!"

He jumped at my harsh tone or at least I thought that's what it was. When I turned to the knob again I could see his hands barely visible over mine. I turned it and realized his hands didn't move.

I'd accidently shut him out. I turned apologize but he wouldn't look at me. If I focused enough I could make Asriel's presence decrease but I was new to this so sometimes I did it without even realizing.

My heart sank and I decided getting my water as quick as possible would make it better. I looked down the hall to make sure I hadn't woken anyone up and stepped out.

I took a few steps down the stairs when I heard rustling. I stopped and tried my best to see through the darkness but our Christmas tree was way in the corner of the living room so I couldn't see very well.

I thought I saw a round shaped shadow so I tried to whisper out to Sans when Asriel put his hands over my mouth.

 _It's him! I told you!_ He whispered enthusiastically as we watched the shadow move about for a moment.

I shook my head to get his hands off and turned to look at him, "That's just Sans!"

I made a move to continue down the stairs but he grabbed my arm. I nearly lost my balance at the sudden jerk so I slapped my hand onto the stair rail.

 _Don't go down there! What if he takes our presents?!_

This was ridiculous already! There was no such thing as Santa!

Asriel jerked away from me with a gasp and I grit my teeth realizing what I'd just thought. I couldn't help it though. There was no way I could believe in a stupid man who brought gifts when I'd seen Mom buy them for years! Besides the only way to do something like give everyone presents was to use magic so that would mean Santa was a monster; but he couldn't be a monster because then there shouldn't have been a Santa before the barrier broke!

Asriel started to sniffle and tear up and I mentally slapped myself.

"Look it's just Sans down there so I'm ganna go get some water and we can go to bed!"

The latch of a door sounded and I turned my head to see Sans peek out. "You call me kid?"

I whipped around to look at the shadow in the living room to find the blinking reflection of our lights instead.

"What are you doing up so lat-" I raced over to him and pulled him out of his room in a flash.

"There was someone here! Downstairs!" I tugged at him utterly terrified of the thought of someone in our house.

"What? You saw Santa? You know, you're not supposed to be sneaking around he-" I came to a halt and turned to him.

 _I told you! I told you!_ Asriel jumped up and down with excitement.

I frowned at Sans, "There is no Santa." He stared at me for a moment and I clenched my fists.

Sans took a step towards me and put a hand on my head. My bangs fell into my eyes and I tried not to huff at him. "Kid… Of course there's a Santa." He mussed up my hair and Asriel came to cling onto my shoulder. I peeked at him. I wasn't trying to be mean. I just couldn't believe such a thing.

"Hey." I looked up to Sans as he shuffled his slippers. "Why does Santa Claus go down the chimney on Christmas Eve?"

I opened my mouth to say, "We don't hav-" but Sans playfully poked my belly.

"Because it soots him." He smiled at me and I pouted to try and keep from smiling as well.

"That still doesn't explain the shadow I saw downstairs!" I turned to go peek over the rail but nothing seemed out of place.

Sans shuffled over to look as well but he wasn't really trying that hard. "I'm tellin ya kid it was Santa."

 _We saw_ _ **Santa**_ _!_ Asriel sighed out and I tried not to be annoyed.

"No way!" I made a move to go down the stairs but Asriel tried to stop me.

 _Don't go down there Frisk!_ He tried to get my feet to move back but of course they just ended up getting tangled.

I was about to tumble down the stairs when Sans lifted me up. "Watch it." He huffed and wrapped an arm around me to pull me back onto the top of the stairs. "You should be in bed already." I could feel the ridge of his ribs along my back since he wasn't wearing a jacket. I looked up to him as the tops of his eye sockets turned down.

He set me down and Asriel quickly came over to hover by my shoulders again. I felt bad for making Sans worry about me and even more so for hurting Asriel feelings but I was still worried about what I saw. I replayed the shadow I'd seen in my head and I knew I'd seen _someone_.

I gripped onto my arm unsure if I was sounding like a scared baby or not. "I saw someone down there. What if they're still here?"

Sans shrugged, "I'll go check it out _if_ you get into bed already."

"What if there down there and you get hurt?!" I latched onto him to keep him from going anywhere. I knew he didn't have much health so if someone snuck up on him he could get hurt.

"Kid, relax." He tried to pull his arm away but I wasn't letting go!

"No I'm going with you! Hurry!" I tugged him towards the stairs before Asriel could interfere. Usually he didn't try to interact me when anyone was with me especially if I was touching someone. Any direct contact made it hard to concentrate so he tried to keep his distance else anyone find out about him.

"I think you're just trying to get a peek under the Christmas tree." I looked up to Sans with a pout as he chuckled at me.

"I am not! I'm thirsty…" I pulled onto his arm for a moment as he gave an exasperated sigh.

We made our way down the stairs and I peeked at the dark kitchen as Sans stopped to look around. I wasn't worried about the tree that thing had a million lights on it. I was suddenly worried about the dark kitchen and the mysterious possibilities it could hold.

I wasn't letting go of Sans so I looked up to him as he took a while to gaze into the living room.

"Did you see something?" I whispered careful to not wake Toriel. Her room was right on the other side of the kitchen.

Sans took a minute to answer and I clung to him even tighter. "Nah." He looked down at me and I felt slightly better as he smiled. "Come on let's get you that water."

He shuffled to the sink and I picked out a cup to put under the faucet as he turned the handle. Quickly gulping it down I sighed and placed it back onto the drying rack before clinging back onto Sans. He gave me a look but I pretended to ignore him as we went back upstairs.

Asriel was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. I tried to reassure him that we didn't see Santa and I didn't even peek at the presents either. The worried look on his face vanished and he moved out of our way as we came up the top of the stairs.

"Let's get you into bed kid." Sans pushed open my door and lead me straight to bed. I would have protested but he literally pushed me into bed and pulled up the covers to my chin.

I had to laugh at his over exaggerated actions but before he could turn to leave I grabbed onto his shirt. "What about a bedtime story?" I smirked at him as he frowned.

"Really, kid?" I nodded as I got comfortable in my covers and I opened them up for Asriel to carefully crawl in beside me too. It was a habit I'd formed even though the blanket didn't really sit above him.

"Pleassee?" Asriel wrapped an arm around me and snuggled close to my neck and Sans narrowed his eyes for a moment before closing them.

"All through the night, not a creature was stirring…" I glared at Sans with a purse of my lips before flipping over to face the opposite direction.

"Goodnight bonehead!" He laughed but quietly left my room without finishing the story.

I turned my face to Asriel whose little snout was pressing against my nose. His eyes were closed and it was obvious he was already asleep.

I snuggled closer to him glad I could feel his fur against my skin and his warmth against my body. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him with me. It was a miracle we could even touch and talk to one another. This wasn't my first timeline but I hoped it would be the last. I'd always felt so guilty and lonely leaving him down there but I was always in such a hurry to get to the surface I never thought about the possibilities of taking Asriel with me. Of course whenever I talked to Asriel he made it pretty clear that I should just leave and forget all about him. So I did my best to keep his parents happy but I could never forget about Asriel.

I'd tried to take Flowey a few times and even visited him as well but he never seemed fully happy. Well he **couldn't** be happy.

Of course there was still Chara to think about as well. Sometimes Asriel would recall memories of them together and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Chara wasn't who I thought she was. Over the few timelines she stayed with me I could have guessed she was more than just a heartless killing machine, but that couldn't erase what she made me do. Or course not all of Asriel's memories were good ones. Even Asriel admitted that Chara was a bit… Mean.

That fear alone stopped me from offering her what I'd offered Asriel. At first I didn't care what happened to her. I wanted her to disappear forever. Chara was just so temperamental it was hard to even have an opinion on her. For Asriel it was simple. He missed her because he loved her.

For me I went back and forth on what to make of her. I could understand some things but others I couldn't even begin to grasp why she'd done them.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to go visit her though. I hadn't tried to talk to her since Asriel and I left the Underground. Asriel would really like it if he could see her again… It was Christmas after all.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas! or Happy Holidays u.u_

 _I'm looking this over at 5am after wrapping presents so yeah_

 _Hope yall have a good day and get nice presents from uh... **Sans** ta?_


	18. Chapter 18

I turned away from the window as I heard the familiar shut of the front door.

 _Finally, that little brat is back._

I waited patiently as her soft pats sounded on the stairs.

The latch clicked as Frisk walked into the room.

She didn't turn my way and her bangs were so long I couldn't tell if she even acknowledged my presence. She plopped onto the floor and quickly unzipped her bag. She began throwing things out haphazardly which was weird. Something seemed off.

Didn't she usually pester me by now? Ask about my boring day, rub her grubby paws over my petals, or give my starving roots some dang water?

Frisk started to reach under her bed. She pulled out an array of items. From a tattered spiral, a large thermos, an old plastic bag filled with who knows what, and old game… Where the heck was she getting all this? And why wasn't I being included?!

"Frisk! Hellooo?" She turned her head away from the bed and looked to my directions but those stupid bangs hid her eyes.

I waved my leaves around, "Pay attention to **me**!" Frisk seemed to sigh as she turned to her bag. She zipped it fluidly and threw it on before turning to her nightstand. Frisk rummaged around more and I debated on complaining more. Her sigh had thrown me off though. She hardly ever sighed at Me like that.

Before I could question it further she shoved something in her pocket and turned toward me. She placed her hands around my painted flower pot and finally I could see her eyes.

Frisk wore a blank expression as she stared at me. I was speechless as she picked me up and carried me out of the room.

I hadn't seen that expression since…

Frisk placed me on the kitchen counter and turned to the door as Papyrus arrived home.

"Hello Frisk!" He was about to say something else when Frisk ran over and flung herself onto him. Without missing a beat Papyrus laughed and lifted her small form as he returned the hug. He nuzzled up to her as Frisk took her time with the hug. Ugh… What a bunch of saps. How blatant did they have to be with their affection? It was infuriating! I was left to wallow in my boredom and pity and she couldn't even hold a conversation with me but when **he** comes in its a different story!

"That's a nice greeting Frisk! What would you like as your afternoon snack today? Toriel told me about this…" Papyrus put Frisk down as he started to ramble about food but she simply shook her head.

"No snack for me today…" Frisk adjusted her backpack as she looked at the floor. "I'm going to go outside for a while but…" She walked over and lifted me up. "Flowey might like something." I narrowed my eyes at her quiet tone and resisted the urge to pout.

Papyrus eyed the two of us with a slim finger beside his chin, "Well… If you sure you aren't hungry…" He smiled slowly at us but looking up to Frisk I realized she still had that expressionless look on her face. "I'll just whip something up just for Flowey then!" Papyrus made a move to grab my pot and I quickly wiggled my leaves at him.

"No! I don't want any snacks!" Papyrus pulled back with a frown but I was still bitter about earlier to even feel a sliver of guilt.

 _He'll get over it._

Frisk sighed again and lifted me to her face, "Please stay with Papyrus. I'll only be gone for a little bit." Again with that quiet tone. Since we left the Underground Frisk was usually much more outspoken than she had been.

I stared at her for a moment before frowning, "I want to go outside too!"

She didn't say anything and I was about to fidget under her gaze.

"Okay." Frisk turned abruptly to the side door and simply walked out.

Papyrus called out to her, "Uh, be careful human!" Frisk sighed for the third time today.

"I will!" Her voice sounded cheerful but her face never changed. It was creepy.

I craned my stem to peek at Papyrus. He seemed relieved to hear Frisk's response and he waved frantically at us. I waved back out of reflex and quickly turned back around.

Frisk walked at a brisk pace before stopping to set me down. She didn't say anything as she slipped off her backpack and I vaguely wondered if she was going to leave me.

She unzipped her pack slightly and stuffed me inside. I didn't say anything as she put her bag back on and began to run.

 _Well, this is terrifying._

When she finally slowed down she was out of breath. She didn't stop though. She turned past trees and peek around tall tufts of grass. We had to be deep in the woods by this point and yet she seemed to be looking for something.

She doubled back on a spot with a large fallen tree.

There was a small ledge before it and she jumped down before circling around the area. Frisk stopped in front of the log and used her foot press down the dried grass that grew before it. I realized now that it was actually hollowed out. In fact, it looked like there was an old chip back and other various items at the back of it.

Frisk knelt down and touched the opening of the log, "I thought it was bigger than this…"

I tried to take a peek at her face but my stem was strained as it was. From my view the log was pretty big. It was as big if not wider than her.

Frisk sighed as she pulled her bag off. She gently set me down and I looked around. There was another large tree with thick branches hanging over us. The fallen log must have been in the way of this tree's large roots.

When I turned back to Frisk she was drinking from her large thermos. She stared at me before pouring a small amount into the lid.

She leaned over and tipped it onto my soil, "What the heck is that?" It was cool as it seeped down and Frisk circled it around me.

"Water." Frisk took another swig and let out a breath.

I watched as she closed up the thermos and set it aside. Frisk pulled out the plastic bag and untied the top. She rummaged around before pulling out a piece gum. Frisk shoved it into her mouth and pulled the bag over to me. Inside were tons of different candy. I reached in and pulled out a piece of taffy as she pulled over her backpack.

She laid it down beside me where I could easily reach inside.

She then got up and looked around.

Frisk took a step and suddenly I panicked, "Whur are wou goin?" My mouth was chewy from the candy and I quickly swallowed.

"Not far." Frisk walked around the tree as she eyed it.

Her small form vanished behind it. "Y-you're just ganna leave me here?!" Frisk didn't answer and I couldn't see her anymore.

A loud pop of her gum made me jump and I looked up to the noise.

Somehow she had gotten up the tree. She stood in the center of the branches before picking one to walk along.

Finally she sat and waved at me, "I'm right here. Relax."

 _Relaax. Stupid Frisk!_

She sat for a moment before looking off in the distance. I followed her gaze but didn't see anything but dumb trees. I was so confused.

What the heck were we doing out here? It seemed like Frisk had been looking for this place but why? Frisk took me outside with her sometimes but we'd never come this far. And when the heck did she put all that stuff under her bed? I never saw her messing around under there and I was usually with her 24/7.

Frisk suddenly moved back and I resisted the urge to call out to her as she hung upside down. Still I took a breath as her hair swung with the wind. I definitely couldn't see her face now. This was very unsettling.

Frisk was such an energetic and expressive person. Just yesterday she had been laughing at some YouTube video. She laughed so much she started coughing, so then Sans came in to check on her. Which, of course, involved showing him the video and then I had **two** idiots being obnoxiously loud.

Frisk had just started middle school and apparently humans didn't like her. I'd over heard many long phone calls between Toriel and different humans. I didn't quite understand it all but I understood enough. Toriel went out of her way to make sure Frisk wasn't in the house during these calls so I made sure to get my entertainment out of hearing Toriel chastise humans.

There wasn't so much drama with the skeletons which aggravated me. The short one obviously didn't care about school but Toriel seemed determined that he got an education. Frisk would appreciate school much more than that lazy idiot but it seemed like the humans were out to make her miserable.

Not that I really cared or anything. I mean if Frisk didn't go to school she'd have much more time to spend with me. Although if that time was going to be spent like this then I wasn't sure I really wanted it…

"Uh, Frisk?" Her hands were dropped beside her and they played with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah?" Frisk usually gave me full attention. She always made it a point to look me in the eyes as we talked or touch my petals. Today she wasn't doing any of that. It was making me feel…

"You know your new school and all…" I was at a loss on how to ask about her day. What if she didn't want to tell me? What if she just lied?

"Mhmm…" Her hands moved from her hair to her stomach. I couldn't see but if she was tugging on the bottom of her shirt then she was definitely upset.

"Well… Um… What's it like?" There! Perfect question!

Frisk shrugged, "I don't know."

I twitched, "That's not an answer!"

 _Oops I didn't mean to-'_

"Look I don't know." They keep pulling me in and out of classes. Nobody will talk to me and if they do it's usually to make some rude comment about living with monsters." Frisk pulled herself party up before flipping over and onto the leaves beneath her. "I hate when people talk about me like I'm not even in the room." Frisk stalked over to me and waved a hand around, "You know a teacher actually asked what I was? She didn't even ask **me**!" Frisk ran a hand across her bangs.

Her eyes sparked and I tried to quickly think of something to say, "B-but I heard you have lots of classes in one day. Wasn't that-"

"No. Not me! They won't let me stay with the _smart kids_ ," Frisk made air quotes as she leaned down to talk to me. "They don't want me in monster classes either cause they don't want humans interacting with them at all. They even make them take separate lunches."

Frisk knelt down in front of me and brushed her fingers gently across my petals. I wanted to be happy but she stared at me with her sad eyes.

"I just hate the way they treat monsters. I hate…" A tear rolled down her face and she roughly wiped it away. "Agh… I can't talk about this…"

Frisk picked me up and set me by the hollow log. She arranged her bag all while hiding behind her bangs. She didn't look at me as she crawled inside the log. I was dumbfounded as she curled up perfectly in the small place.

"F-Frisk?"

"Hm?"

I swallowed at her numb response, "Can I play with your phone?" She unwrapped a hand from her neatly tucked body and pulled out her cellphone.

"Here." I reached out to grab it and Frisk quickly retreated back into the dark.

 _Stupid school. Stupid humans. Stupid Frisk._

I heard a sniffle and I quickly looked to the phone. I searched for the message app and opened it up.

I decided Toriel wouldn't be the best to inform so I chose the stubby skeleton instead.

-Hey idiot! This is Flowey!-

-This is important! Answer me!-

~don't get your vines in a bunch~

~Where's Frisk?~

-She's right here but I need your stupid help.-

~What's wrong?~

-Frisk has been upset since she got home! She won't pay attention to me and when she did it just made her even more upset!-

~maybe your soiling her mood~

-Well if I am then I need you to come and make her feel better!-

Frisk's sniffles had gotten more prominent and it was making me panic. What if she never got better? What if she never paid proper attention to me again?

-Come tell her a joke or something! I don't understand human emotions why can't she just get mad about it?-

~Where exactly are you two?~

-I don't know! Somewhere in the woods!-

Frisk rubbed at her face and the light caught on her hand as she pulled it away. She sniffled louder and I frantically typed.

-Hurry! I think she's crying! I don't know what to do!-

~Talk to her.~

-I can't! I tried to earlier and made her even more sad. Just hurry up and come get her!-

~I can't find you! I don't know where you are! Just apologize and start talking about something else.~

"Frisk!" My loud exclamation made her jump and I cringed.

"Y-yeah…?" Her voice was breathy and I checked for a message from Sans but there wasn't a reply.

"I… I'm sorry." Frisk wiped another hand over her face as she sat up to look at me.

"About what?" She genuinely asking.

How could she be like this? While I had been selfish all afternoon she'd genuinely asked why I would apologize?

The phone vibrated and I glanced down.

~Something's wrong. Usually I can find Frisk's soul because of her determination but I can't feel it anywhere.~

~What's going on Flower?~

I looked to Frisk and reached out for her soul. The red thing showed itself as easily as it showed for any monster but… It was weak. Usually Frisk's soul shone with brilliance and enough determination to make me sick. Now thought it bobbed weakly.

If I wanted to I could…

I glanced to Frisk as she cleaned more tears off her face.

"I'm sorry… about everything… about school. About stupid humans. About… Me."

"F-Flowey no! It's not-"

"Heh yeah it is! It's ok. You're always paying attention to me. You don't ever get time to yourself huh? I shoved myself along today too. I must be a real burden on you…"

"That's not true." Frisk crawled out of her small place. She pulled my pot between her legs and up close I could see how red her nose was. Tears clung to her eyelashes as she spoke, "I like spending time with you. You always talk to me. Even if you don't say the nicest things I know you don't really mean them."

"Well!" I puffed up and waved a leaf at her. "You might not think I mean it but someone has to tell you the ugly truth!"

Frisk chuckled and ran the tip of her fingers across my petals. I wanted to give a sigh of relief but she still looked sad.

"Found you." We turned to find Sans on the opposite side of the log.

"S-Sans?"

"Hey kid." Hands in his pockets as always he looked around and shook his head. "This place? I shoulda known."

"It's about time you idiot! Literally the only thing you're good at and you took your sweet time doing it!"

Frisk turned back to me, "What? Flowey!" I took a sheepish look towards the ground as she realized I'd called him.

"Hey." Sans appeared beside us in a blink. "What the hell you doing out here?"

Frisk shot up and quickly turned to her things. The movement was enough to give me whiplash.

"You know just hanging out."

Sans grabbed onto her arm and Frisk tried to pull out of his reach. "Frisk…"

I looked between the two as Frisk moved my pot to hold me between her arm and her hip.

"What?"

"What's goin on?" Sans held that ominous look on his face; the lights of his eyes were gone.

Frisk tried to shrug free again, "Nothing."

Obviously annoyed the skeleton pulled Frisk enough to make her stumble. She clutched me as she fell onto the big idiot.

"Watch it! What if she drops me!" I glared up at him but he only gave me a dismissive look.

"Hey." Sans raised his free hand to Frisk's chin. She was being annoyingly stubborn though and hid her face behind those bangs.

"Talk to me for a minute kid."

Frisk fidgeted for a moment before responding, "Talk about what?"

Sans gave an exasperated sigh. "You know what. Look at me."

Frisk shook her head frantically before attempting to pull away again.

Thoroughly frustrated Sans gripped her tighter and pulled her close. He'd given up his attempt and chose to squeeze us in a rough hug.

"L-let go of me!" Frisk wiggled around which only made Sans squeeze tighter.

"No." His tone freaked me out and I wiggled free to peek at him.

I was expecting to see that scary face but instead he looked completely relaxed as he rested his head on top of Frisks.

Frisk on the other hand was starting to tremble and suddenly she was crying.

"H-hey! You're supposed to make her feel better not make her cry more!" He peeked at me as he rubbed Frisk's back.

"Shh. Its ok."

But it wasn't ok. Frisk began to let out a broken sob and I started to panic.

"F-Frisk don't cry! Tell her a stupid joke you idiot!"

Sans brought up a boney hand and patted my head, "Relax. It's ok to cry sometimes." It didn't seem ok but Frisk wasn't making any moves to get away. Agh this was so confusing. Why would anyone want to be sad on purpose? Why would he want to make her cry?

Sans moved to pet Frisk's head and she pressed herself closer to him.

"Sans…" Frisk sobbed out and it felt like my insides were twisting together. Why did I feel this way?

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She choked out the words and I found myself leaning up to her. There was no way I could wrap my leaves around her but this would do.

"It's ok." Sans sighed and leaned back onto Frisk. Frisk sniffed and made a move to wipe her face.

She looked down at me causing small droplets to fall onto my petals.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry Flowey." She looked so helpless I didn't know what to do. I buried my face into her stomach unsure of how to react. Frisk sniffled in response and leaned back onto Sans. Gently pressed between the two of them I could feel the difference between them. Frisk's heartbeat was steady and Sans quiet magic simmered. They both suffered quietly and Frisk continued to cry as Sans rubbed her head.

I didn't have a heart. I didn't have soul.

So why was I crying too?

* * *

 _ayye its me the jerk_

 _ive been in a terrible mood since last month basically so yeah_

 _I didn't read over this as much as I usually do so forgive any errors and and me period_

 _updates will probably be really, really slow from now on since i'm losing my mojo and I'm back at school_

 _anyways love ya and thanks for reading and leaving reviews/comments it really means a lot to me_


End file.
